


【中文翻译】坎坷之路，终抵群星

by MachaliCai



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Armitage Hux Deserved Better, Ensemble Cast, Eventual Happy Ending For Most People, F/M, First Order Bureaucracy, Grand Marshal Armitage Hux, Light Angst, Post-TLJ, not TROS compliant, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachaliCai/pseuds/MachaliCai
Summary: 【凯洛伦重创了第一秩序，现在他得负责重建它。】原文作者：Anna-Wing(https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Wing)原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345235原文标题Per Exasperatio Ad Astra直译是“经过苦难，你可以摸到星星”，我采用了百度上的意译“坎坷之路，终抵群星”感谢原作者授权翻译！
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. 阿米蒂奇赫克斯将军发现自己不在科瑞特星上了

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Per Exasperatio Ad Astra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345235) by [Anna_Wing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Wing/pseuds/Anna_Wing). 



> 私设：
> 
> 第一秩序的舰队（太空军）和陆军有统一的衔级划分，唯一不同的是“舰长”和“将军”。
> 
> 第一秩序像银河中其他文明社会那样采用公制测量标准。

“……他醒了！”一个女人的声音，柔和，年轻，带着掩饰得不够好的压力。

“生命体征稳定，输氧管正在脱离。”一个机器人，中性，呆板。

轻轻一触，他脸上的什么东西被移掉了。另一个冰凉、潮湿的东西精确而轻柔地擦了擦他的眼缝。

又是那机器人：“赫克斯将军，您能听见我说话吗？”

赫克斯睁开眼。一张脸在他上方徘徊，神情焦虑。它——她的肩头浮着一个医疗机器人。周围光线微弱，但随着他视力逐渐恢复，亮度在慢慢提高。

“您能坐起来吗，长官？我们一小时后就要到至高无上号了，而最高领袖命令我们在抵达前叫醒您。我是医疗军官学员Nasaca，长官，这是MDE-955743ESF，战地医疗专家。”

那名（很）年轻、从制服上看是位医疗技师的女士用她干瘦但有力的胳膊环住赫克斯的肩膀，帮助他坐直。赫克斯准备好应付随之而来的疼痛了（折断的肋骨和锁骨、勒伤、脑震荡、严重的瘀伤和其他组织损伤——他很清楚两任最高领袖的手/脑/意志最近对自己造成了多少伤害）。但疼痛并未如约而至。甚至连由巴克塔促成的迅速愈合后的麻木都没有。他双眼后灼热的瘙痒感消失了，他颈部和肩部的酸痛也一样，一起消失的还有他太阳穴处的夹疼。自从弑星者被炸毁后一直折磨他的疲惫感也不复存在。

他感觉……很好。这是他很长时间以来第一次觉得这么好。清醒，警惕，头脑清晰，镇静。也许还有点儿渴，但那名医疗学员已经在递给他一瓶水。赫克斯接过水瓶，咔嗒一声打开吸管，咕咚灌下了半瓶水。直到这时，他才意识到自己什么都没穿，除了一条盖住他下半身的薄薄的医疗毯。他环视四周，发现自己在凯洛伦的Upsilon型飞船的小医疗站里。这座医疗站只是间从主乘员舱隔开的小凹室而已，虽然狭小，但设备充足，能为战斗伤提供紧急治疗。他身边充斥着亚光速引擎的轻柔嗡鸣声，令他感到稍微放松。

接着，他打量了那名女军官学员几眼。她很年轻，尚未完全成年。在这里，她身边的机器人显然才是主治医师。有那么一会儿，他弄不明白为何要把一名如此年轻且缺乏经验的人安排到战斗岗位上。随即他想起来她的绝大多数上级此刻恐怕要么已死要么正忙于至高无上号周围的搜救工作。科瑞特一战是场直接的剿灭运动，第一秩序这边有压倒性的优势，因此不需要多少医护人员。

但显然他们还是“需要”医护人员的。赫克斯试图回忆起自己是如何受了要被送到医疗站来的重伤。他记得和明显精神错乱的伦的上一场争论；他记得在遭受了又一次羞辱性的原力袭击后被自己的属下扶着站起来（当时他没法在缺乏帮助的情况下站立。撞上船舱的冲击不仅加重了他的旧伤，还添了新的。）；他记得卢克天行者的全息投影或别的什么的突然消失……

“学员，请向我汇报，”赫克斯说。他的语气让Nasaca脸唰得变白，并立正站好。“关于我是怎么来到这里和我身上发生了什么的事。”

她吞吞口水，然后用很小但清晰的声音说：“您在科瑞特星上发作了脑溢血，长官。当时您正在监督对抵抗组织基地的调查。我们正准备给您进行紧急治疗，接着指挥官伦……咳咳，最高领袖他插手了，然后，然后……”

Nasaca向机器人投去恳求的一瞥，后者浮到赫克斯面前，说：“最高领袖把他的手放在了您的额头上，将军，然后，显然地，用原力治愈了您。我没法准确地告诉您他是如何做到的，因为我的传感器什么也没有检测到。但安置在您身上的传感器明确地显示您身上发生了，通俗地说，次分子级别的极快速组织修复。不过没有可识别的修复能量来源。您昏迷了三小时二十五分钟二十三秒，睡眠了两小时三十分钟四十秒，现在已经完全康复。您没有体重下降或脱水等症状，而且您的总体情况已经恢复到了第一秩序军事人员要求的标准。最高领袖还让我通知您，您不再生理上或精神上依赖兴奋剂了，因此您越过药房限额开上述兴奋剂的权限已被立即收回。”虽然机器人说话时用的是它通常的无起伏声音合成器音调，但赫克斯凭直觉感到（他和各种机器人都相处得不错）它十分心烦意乱。

当然，它完全有理由心烦意乱。当赫克斯理顺这一连串令人完全无法容忍的声明背后的含义后，他从醒来起就一直无意识地享受的精神稳定就迅速崩塌了。

他脸上的表情一定非常可怕，因为机器人（医疗机器人具有必要时对患者反应进行灵敏和复杂分析的能力）又说：“学员，请通知最高领袖赫克斯将军醒了，并等候他的指示。”

女学员向赫克斯匆匆敬了个礼就逃之夭夭了。机器人说：“将军，您的制服已经被清洗过了。您也许想要使用淋浴间？”它礼貌地浮到一边。

人生中头一次，赫克斯理解了伦为什么会有破坏昂贵仪器的冲动。但他不是伦，所以他克制住了自己，没有跳起空手把机器人撕成碎片。毕竟错不在它，再说要是他敢尝试的话它准会立即给他注射速效镇定剂。

强压着怒火，赫克斯冲进了音波淋浴间（要“冲”可不容易，因为淋浴间距离他之前躺着的治疗舱只有两步远，但他仍做到了）。七分钟后他从淋浴间里走出，牙齿到脚趾尖都干干净净的。他发现他经过音波清洗的内衣裤、制服和靴子都整齐地排列着，等待他换上。他的爆能枪和原子刀（他记住要改变它藏在自己身上的位置。这又是件烦心事，因为他不得不重新练习快速抽刀）都放在存放病人武器的储物柜里，只能通过他的掌纹和医疗机器人输入的代码开启。这让他微微放松了些——至少还有人遵守了标准作业程序——尽管只是往他完全合理的沸腾的氟云般的怒火中滴了一小滴限制剂。

Nasaca回来了，拿着他的数据仪。当她试图把它递给他时，她表现得像他随时会把她的手齐腕咬下似的。“最高领袖请您一方便就去见他。”

赫克斯咬咬牙，调整了自己的表情。他不会沦落成另一个伦。

“明白了，学员。”他考虑了片刻，又补充道：“你做得很好，谢谢你的帮助。”这句补充为他赢得了那孩子突然涌现在脸上的喜悦和瞬间挺得更直的双肩。她毕竟是第一秩序未来的一部分，且随着他们上个月遭受的损失变得加倍重要了。

靠着长期的历练，赫克斯将胸中的怒火和痛苦都藏进了他心底最深处，把象征指挥员身份的帽子扣到他令人着恼的蓬松的头发上（飞船上淋浴间的设备中没有包括头油），披好大衣，就大步走出医疗站，准备去面对那个扮演着最高领袖的卑鄙小人。


	2. 赫克斯将军进行了最初几场令人警惕的谈话

主乘客舱很昏暗，光线调到了平时的50％。这里还空荡荡的，除了伦和浮在他面前的许多全息屏幕。椅子都被布置成开会时的样子，面对着被从和地板一样的高度升起来的会议桌。一只高高的保温杯“坐”在桌子的一侧，旁边是几根口粮棒。某种熟悉的、诱人的香味向他缓缓飘来。

“飞船的厨房里有塔林（Tarine）茶。”伦说。他正耸眉躬身坐在椅子上，说话时也没有抬头。“我们会很忙，你最好吃点东西。”

赫克斯眨眨眼。他怒气的势头被打断了。可紧接着，他瞟了眼伦面前的屏幕，那怒气就飞快地回到了巅峰状态。

“你从哪得到查看那个信息的密码的？！！！”

伦向茶摆摆手。“从你脑袋里。在我治好你的时候。”

说完，他抬起头，赫克斯不由自主地后退一步。

“我是最高领袖，我有权查看所有信息。”

这样的宣言即使在赫克斯平日里的镇定状态下也足以激怒他，更别提他现在简直是股暴怒的飓风。但……

伦看上去、听上去，或者说生理层面上，都和赫克斯记忆里没有差别。但他健康、干净（他本人和他的制服显然也经过了音波的清洗），皮肤光滑，镇定，仿佛他一直得到了充足的睡眠和营养，而赫克斯知道至少从弑星者基地被炸毁起伦就没睡过一次好觉。他和那个冲出去在科瑞特星的盐沙地上与一个幻影作战的尖叫的疯子简直是两个人。不过他的眼睛……

赫克斯既是一名军人，也是一名太空常住户，从他五岁起就是那样了。他大半生都在超空间中明亮的光速隧道里度过。是它们为黑暗的宇宙增添了亮色，将生命与生命、光明与光明、世界和世界联系起来。但在通过那些瑰丽而短暂的隧道时，他从未忘记过假如线路破坏、通道受阻，等待着他的会是什么——黑暗，星辰之间无尽的黑暗。而现在赫克斯就看见了那种黑暗，它从伦的双眼里注视着他。伦的眼睛刚刚还只是人眼的正常黑色，现在却变成了……另一种东西。永恒的黑暗。在宇宙中央等待着于时间尽头吞噬一切的黑洞……

然后伦眨眨眼，他的眼睛就恢复了正常，而赫克斯蹒跚着站稳，几乎摔倒。他心里那可爱的、持续的怒火熄灭了，留下一阵不舒服的窒息感，以及渐渐上扬的慌乱。

“当心，赫克斯。”他不知怎地坐了下来，前臂支着桌子，使自己勉强直立。那只保温杯滑进了他的手里，而他释然地握住了它。他睁开眼，突然意识到之前它们是闭着的，接着发现自己正盯着伦的脸，和伦之间的距离近得可怕。本能地，他猛地向后退缩。幸运的是，他手里的保温杯上盖着盖子。

“没事的，”伦自以为令人安心地保证道，“不管你看到了什么，它都不是……好吧，它是你的脑袋在试图理解某种它从未见过的东西。我很抱歉。这就是为什么真正意义上的原力治疗很少被使用。不过这种后遗症应该很快就会消退，至少我希望如此。喝口茶吧。”

赫克斯正确地无视了伦的胡说八道。“你对我做了什么？”

伦无耻到表现得像受到了冒犯。

“我治好了你，”他说，坐回椅子上，“你当时快死了。巴克塔可以修复你受损的组织，却不能恢复你失去的记忆。你将不得不重新以另一种人格开始生活。但第一秩序需要你保持健康和理智。”

他扫了眼全息屏幕，在数据仪上敲了几下，发出一条短讯，然后将注意力移回了赫克斯身上。

“我很抱歉弄伤了你。我不该那么做。我保证不会再发生类似的事了。”

针对伦的“抱歉”，赫克斯有那么多想说（吼）出来的东西，以至于他一时不知道该说些什么好。别无选择地，他拧开保温杯，喝了口温热、新鲜的塔林茶。随即，他脑子里那种不愉快的、横冲直撞的感觉减轻了些。这茶芳香的蒸汽和熟悉的复合苦味本身就有滋补功效，尽管它带有刺激作用。想到这里，他又回到了最初的焦虑上。

“你——”他用完美的平稳声调质问，“——对——我——的——脑——子——做——了——什——么？医疗机器人说你告诉他——”

所有屏幕不约而同地颤抖，又瞬间恢复原状。与此同时，伦将他的数据仪推到一边，把他苍白的大手平放在桌上，并直视赫克斯。伦的眼睛又……变得不正常了。但这次，赫克斯不仅握住了他的茶，也握住了他的理智。不论在星辰间的黑暗面前他自己是多么渺小，他始终是他自己。而只要是他身处的地方——哪怕他的存在和永恒的黑暗比起来再短暂不过——黑暗就无法占据。

“你当时快死了。”伦重复道，“我把自己毫无保留地向原力敞开，然后……引出它治疗的力量。既是为你也是为我自己。别指望我再做一遍。它对我们来说都太危险了。”

像往常一样，赫克斯完全没懂伦在哔哔啥。但在他能张开嘴指出这点前，伦继续说道：“你的心智还是你自己的，或者说至少它不是我的。”

一阵铃声响起，接着一个显然属于飞行员之一的男人的声音说：“还有31分钟到至高无上号，长官。”

赫克斯不准备就此放过这个话题，但现在显然不是谈它的时候。而且既然伦肯费力救自己一命，还付出了不小的代价，那么也许他不打算处死自己，至少暂时不打算。

“那恐怕取决于我们接下来的谈话进展如何。”伦“温和”地说。

赫克斯朝伦的方向毫不掩饰地“想”了一大堆Arkanis星的骂人话。他恨原力。总的来说，斯诺克还让他拥有自己的思想。只要他言行上不逾矩，则他心里那些叛逆的想法，至少据他所知，只招致了斯诺克的戏谑之意。他并不喜欢斯诺克，但喜欢上级本身就是不必要的。他曾对那……生物怀有某种尊敬，因为有了它的策略和资源，第一秩序走得更快、更远。（不管戏谑与否，斯诺克总归有听取赫克斯的意见并提拔他的智慧。而他有了斯诺克的支持也爬得更快、更高了。）

他更恨伦。伦羞辱了他，威胁了他，伤害了他，然后还无耻地救了他的命。而现在伦显然变成了某种宇宙黑暗的化身，并玩弄他的思想——这是斯诺克曾严令禁止的。

“那些话真的很不文明。”伦评论道，“任何说它们的暴风兵都会受处分。”他的眼睛又变回了人类模样。

赫克斯强压下像只被逼到墙角的Loth鼠那样尖叫的冲动。“伦！发生了什么！”

伦没有回答，而是拦下浮着的屏幕中的一个。它顺从地转向赫克斯，并展开来好让他看清屏幕一侧不断滚动的计数。那数量比赫克斯担心的要小，可就在他开始感到稍微更乐观一些的时候，他突然意识到那是幸存者的计数。

“陆军会追随你。”伦说，他低沉的声音轻柔而不带情绪，“但大半陆军成员都牺牲了。舰队则在前任帝国军官的控制下。他们恨你，因为你比他们年轻，而斯诺克却把你提拔到了他们之上。他们会听从你，还是Sloane、Daala、Pellaeon或Ree？”

答案显然是后者，他们两人都心知肚明。

“如果你企图推翻我，”伦继续道，语气冷静到几近冷酷，和赫克斯认识的伦判若两人（在伦给赫克斯治疗还是做无论什么的时候，他是否也对自己造成了一些影响？），“他们会毁灭我，也会毁灭你，然后在内斗中把第一秩序撕碎。支持我，那么我、你和第一秩序，都将幸存。”

数字一直是赫克斯的朋友。它们曾帮助他，一个骨瘦如柴、童年充满血腥的男孩，在突然被扔到一群经过他从未享受的培养和教育、懂得争夺真正权力的男孩女孩们中间后，能爬到最高层。之后，它们又帮助他塑造了第一秩序，首先通过他控制的暴风兵计划，接着通过他那创造了弑星者基地、超空间追踪器和至高无上号本身的研究和工程项目。

现在，数字告诉他，伦说的是事实。弑星者基地和Fulminatrix号的毁灭，再加上至高无上号上的死伤（到目前为止飞船上的2,372,543人中，只有1424642人（还在增加）确定生还），对第一秩序造成了沉重打击。

但这打击不仅是星舰和科技上的，后两者都能、且将很快得到更新。科瑞特星系的几个气态行星都有具备丰富矿藏的卫星（无论情况多么紧急，赫克斯都不会不查看该地带的现存资料就派出地面部队。）。而且至高无上号的采矿和生产能力都完好无损。他脑海里已经有了修理和重建日程的基本框架。

可那些受过精良训练的暴风兵，要替换他们是如此缓慢和昂贵；还有那些年轻忠诚的军官，那些技术高超又热忱的技术人员、科学家和工程师……他们才是第一秩序维生的血液，却都被洒掉、浪费了。他们失去了宝贵的生命，因叛徒、因疯子、因他赫克斯的愚蠢……

令赫克斯倍感挫败和惊愕的是，他发现自己已泣不成声。


	3. 一秩进行了一系列管理活动，而伦在一个新的方面继续使人害怕

Upsilon型飞船停进了唯一还被用于日常交通的机库。其他尚运转正常的机库都正致力于搜救任务，以及医疗工作，因为现存的医疗站容纳不下如此多的伤员。科瑞特星系探索队已经返回了，正在指定地点卸货。

最高领袖大步走下坡道，全身上下每根毛发都有条不紊。他无视了立即向他袭来的数不清的全息发讯器——它们都准备好把他的指令传达到舰队的各个高级岗位。赫克斯将军紧跟在他身后。将军的双眼还因科瑞特星上的腐蚀性飞尘有些红肿，但别的地方也和最高领袖一样毫无瑕疵。（也许除了他的头发，它们很干净，却比通常更蓬松显眼，即使有指挥帽压着）

机库中没有等候的暴风兵护卫（他们都在搜救队伍里；护卫职责正由一批紧急储备的安保机器人承担），但有一对很年轻的小军官等在坡道底。从他们脸上的极度疲惫看，他们之所以被安排来护卫是为了让他们稍作放松。两人敬礼后跟随着赫克斯和伦一起迅速地向电梯走去。

边走，伦边抬头向全息发讯器瞥了眼。“所有单位。我现委任代理元帅赫克斯总管工程和这个舰队的所有外部通讯。他还将负责组织在科瑞特卫星VII轨道上建立一座修理设施，并在内部系统稳定、光速引擎能可靠地启用后，立即将至高无上号移至该设施上。所有相关的人员，包括军职和文职的，都必须听候他的调遣。他有我的授权征用任何他需要的资源。伦，结束。”

最高领袖的声音轻而低沉，不过传达的意思很明确。一个简单、直接的声明：现在是最高领袖伦掌权，而赫克斯将军支持他。

多亏了多年的训练，赫克斯没有踏空一步，但他也差点一个趔趄。他脑海里已经堆积成山的各级规划、一秩官方声明草稿和人力资源管理决策问题上，又加了一项新任命——“元帅”，这使他越来越感到手足无措。

他们在飞船上达成的暂时性同盟可没提到这个。一般来说，赫克斯会对这样公开的贿赂嗤之以鼻（虽然他当然会坦然受之）。由伦随意地赐给他他一直极为渴求而斯诺克一直不肯下放的权力（赫克斯很确定斯诺克清楚他的野心，却只是对它加以嘲笑），让他发狂地重新思索自己的计划。伦在打什么主意？这是在示弱还是在耀武扬威？任命赫克斯做元帅从某种程度上说是个完全合乎逻辑的举措。但……

伦低声说：“你想多了，赫克斯。现在你有很多别的东西要担心。比如Daala和Sloane。”

接着，他又抬高嗓音：“行政主管还活着，且能工作。我已经指示她根据你的需求指派文职人员。”

赫克斯边走边啪得敬礼。“谢谢您，长官。”他的脑袋放弃了眼前数不清的任务，转而开始想自己的私人物品都在哪。他知道米莉森特有他的私人服务机器人照顾很安全（要是她死了，他会直接在轨道上消灭抵抗组织，而非费时费力地派遣地面部队，不管伦的命令是什么），但他非常需要自己的头油。

当他们走进电梯时，伦对最近的全息发讯器说：“舰桥。”

发讯器嗡鸣几声，投射出一个微型但清晰的女性上半身投影。这女人宽肩膀、黄皮肤，脸强壮而轮廓分明，直发呈深褐色。她敬礼，说：“这里是Rashon上校，最高领袖。您的命令，长官？”

舰队上校Etto Rashon是至高无上号的指挥官。她在灾难发生时虽然不在岗位，但也幸运地没待在舱室里（阿米琳•霍尔多，那个该下十八层地狱的女人，她击中的区域恰好包括一秩高级军职文职官员的舱室。所有正睡觉或只是在舱室中休息的人都被蒸发了。）。

伦说：“应急安全部部长长会继续负责至高无上号的内部搜救。后勤维护部部长会继续负责临时系统维修。我会继续负责外部搜救。任何有事需要我的人可以在紧急指挥中心找到我。不要给我语音通讯，除非事情特别紧急。”

“是，长官！”Rashon的影像干脆地答道，又敬了个礼，便消失了。

赫克斯在飞船上没有注意到伦在做任何与搜救有关的事。他说的“继续”是什么意思？

“镇静，赫克斯。那不是你需要关心的事。”

好像那是某种安慰似的。

随着电梯升向紧急指挥中心层，赫克斯注意到他们经过的许多层全黑着。由于幸存者已经被转移到星舰相对完好的部分，至高无上号的大半区域都被封闭、断电了。

在他数据仪屏幕的角落里，幸存者名单正持续更新。赫克斯暗暗记下：搜救任务一结束就要举办一个恰当的悼念仪式。

伦看上去又变正常了。赫克斯不禁想知道他们身后的两个年轻军官看向伦的眼睛时是否也能看到那种……星际真空。

“不。”伦说，“当我治疗你时，你即是我，我即是你。它对你我都有影响。你看到的无论什么东西都只是这影响展示给你的异象罢了。只要我……很长一段时间不再那样使用原力，它应该会慢慢消退的。我会努力不使你陷入更多的生命受威胁的局面，但你也要照顾好自己。”

滚出我的脑袋！赫克斯在脑子里吼道，并满意地看到最高领袖畏缩了。他向两名年轻军官投去警告的一瞥，肯定地注意到两人虽然都惊讶地瞪大了双眼（或者是“恐惧地”，因为听见了显然远高于他们级别的机密），但都在尽最大努力装成电梯镶板的一部分。他们有自保的本能，这很好。第一秩序需要勇者，但不需要莽夫。

“它会消退的。”伦重复道。这保证和他第一次说时一样毫无意义，但伦突然下沉的嘴角警告赫克斯他对更多解释的要求可以等，而且这解释无论如何都不该在显然已经疲惫不堪的年轻员工面前进行。

伦在临时紧急指挥中心和赫克斯及两名护卫告别了。

“一会见。”在消失在电梯门后前，他只跟赫克斯说了这三个字。但令赫克斯难以理解的是，他却对两名小军官说：“谢谢你们。你们表现得很好。现在你们该去吃点东西并好好休息了。我之后可能还会需要你们。”

“是，长官！”

“是，长官！”

赫克斯困惑地瞟向他们。他们的表情很奇怪。疲惫，当然了，还有在第一次见到伦的人身上通常会有的紧张（初见伦时人们要么感到害怕要么感到鄙夷——这取决于他们有多有种——或者感到又害怕又鄙夷。）。但他们脸上还有别的什么赫克斯没法判断的情绪……

这时，他们中的一个，一名黑发白肤、黑眼圈异常突出的女人突然说话了，转移了他的注意：“长官，您的办公室受损了，您的舱室在封闭区，所以Opan队长在这条走廊上为您安排了一间新的办公室，以及附带的生活区。您的服务机器人搬来了您的所有物品，和您的，呃，猫，长官。Opan队长目前正在轮休，长官，所以现在是Stynnix中尉负责管理您的办公室。”

赫克斯感到心头涌上一股释然和对Opan的感激。终于有个人不需要赫克斯帮他动脑子了。

“很好。请继续说，额——”

“我叫Naxly，长官。我是名扫描操作员。这是通讯处的Quev。我们都被派去辅助最高领袖进行搜救工作，长官。”

至高无上号的运营持续性设计小组被指示在考虑紧急情况时要充分发挥想象力。但他们中显然没有人想象力丰富到觉得有人会把旗舰以光速撞上至高无上号的程度（修建一座旗舰往往耗资数十亿信用点，因此人们通常指望它能服役几十年，如果不是几个世纪的话。抵抗组织肯抛弃他们唯一重大的战争资本，这告诉赫克斯他们有多么绝望。），但他们肯定想到了像流浪星球、超空间事故这类事件。每个人都听过关于Thrawn（索龙）身上发生了什么的谣言。

因此，至高无上号的流线型外观完全是表面文章。旗舰不会进入大气层，除非是在临死的挣扎中。它的建造实际上是模块化的，有遍布全舰的大量冗余设施（包括紧急指挥中心）。不幸的是，这没能帮到那些被炸散而不是被瞬间气化的模块里的人。至高无上号当时正以亚光速状态的最高速度航行，航速将近0.95c。所以如果应急重力没有生效的话，那些被炸散的模块里的人多半已经变成了舱壁上的一层分子厚的薄膜。但搜救行动仍在开展。第一秩序不会抛弃自己人，而且那些材料可以被循环利用于维修。

赫克斯的新舱室就在紧急指挥中心所在走廊的尽头。舱门滑开，他迈步走进，身后还跟着Quev和Naxly。

“代理元帅！”

像往常那样，Stynnix中尉发出了一声极具权威性的、和她的小身板极不相称的大吼。（赫克斯强烈怀疑她的威慑力这一因素在她的升迁路上扮演了重量级角色）

但结果是令人满意的，因为他的全体部下都从座位上跳起，带着愉悦的释然向他敬礼。

“长官！”Stynnix说，以毫米级的精确度敬了个礼，“欢迎回来，长官！”

有那么可怕的一瞬，赫克斯以为她要拥抱他，但最终纪律占了上风，她转而以一种令他十分不舒服的方式容光焕发地看着他。

“谢谢你，中尉。稍息。”

赫克斯环视四周。高级军官办公套间有布置的标准，因此这里和他在定居者号上的老办公室没有什么区别，这令他安心。目前大家都在主办公区，它中央是许多工作台，远端有一面占据了整个墙面的大屏幕，屏幕旁是一扇通往私人办公室及其配套的小卧室和淋浴间的门。在赫克斯右手边的墙上的门则通往会议室。由于整个套间都是紧急指挥中心的一部分，他知道员工的卧室和公共淋浴间会在走廊另一边。

他的属下们并不都在场。当然，有的人会在轮休，但是……

“Stynnix，你们有多少人……”

中尉变得严肃起来。“Opan队长、Chawolu中尉和通讯官Paze在轮休，长官。专家Naritemane正在接受治疗，重新长出她的肝脏和脾脏。Haoit中尉和下级军官Ilakali牺牲了。专家Reffersel被预言者号救起，他没有生命危险，搜救行动一结束他们就会把他送回来。”

她瞟了跟在赫克斯身后的两名小军官一眼。“Naxly和Quev是紧急指挥中心搜救队的，但他们暂时和我们住在一起。”

大屏幕上正播放一幅显然在展示搜救进度的图表。赫克斯能看到许多代表了舰队中幸存的能进行光速航行的舰船的亮点。每个亮点负责半径一光年的搜救范围。

Stynnix继续说：“长官，我自作主张地把您在回来的路上这一消息通知了总工程师Ta-no-ta和代理公关部总监。他们都请求立即和您面谈。”

“很好，告诉他们可以过来了。先见总工程师。”赫克斯叹口气，把注意力从大屏幕上移开。搜救工作不归他管，但他仍因他至少有一个下属能从在近光速飞行时被炸进真空中幸存而满怀感激。不过既然提到搜救，有件反常的事他需要找人澄清一下……

“最高领袖什么时候开始亲自负责搜救工作的？我们离开科瑞特星后，我在医疗站待了很长时间。”没错，这听上去完全是个合理的询问。令他惊讶的是，回答的人是跟来的两名小军官之一，那名眼睛、皮肤和卷发都是淡褐色的男子——Quev。

“至少六小时前，长官。我们从三小时前开始轮班，而在我们之前还有一班。”

越来越奇怪了。所以伦实际上是在赫克斯昏迷时在Upsilon型飞船上指挥搜救？啊，还有另一个令人费解的地方。

“你们只在轮半班？”从他们表现出的疲惫看，赫克斯本以为他们至少在三班倒。不过他们毕竟是青少年，还没有成年人的体力。

Quev点点头，同时压下一个呵欠。“只有紧急指挥中心搜救队轮半班，长官。尤其是那些直接和最高领袖一起工作的人。他说，他说……”

因为Quev支吾起来，所以Naxly插话道：“他说要在他积极使用原力时跟他保持精神链接很耗费体力，长官。他一直在用原力搜索幸存者，然后告诉我们他们的位置，以便我们将坐标发送给搜救船，长官。”

赫克斯下意识地瞥了大屏幕一眼。它一直在随着搜救船更新自己的位置而细微地变化着。新发现幸存者的坐标在屏幕一侧持续滚动。

Stynnix安静地说：“长官，他们真的需要休息。我们也见过他们之前那班人。不管最高领袖在用他们做什么，那都极大地消耗了他们的体力。”

Quev用轻而飘忽的声音说：“我们也能感到那些生命，当他和我们链接在一起的时候。在无尽黑暗中的那些微小的光点，我们所有人交织着，于虚无中漂荡……”

“不，”Naxly反驳，“我们并不在虚无中。他和我们同在。有了他的指引，我们一定能找到我们的兄弟姐妹、带他们回家！我们所有人一起！”

震恐的，赫克斯意识到他在他们脸上看到的那种情绪是什么了。疲惫，没错，还有困惑，以及不小的恐惧。尽管古怪的是，这恐惧和他过去经常在那些和凯洛伦接触过多的人身上看到的不太一样。但上述那些情感都和另一种完全不同的东西交织在一起——敬畏、兴奋、乃至崇拜。


	4. 芮有了一段很不愉快的经历

尽管抵抗组织已经缩水到和一座闭塞小村庄的乡村俱乐部差不多的规模，它的人数还是大大超出了千年隼的预设载客量。这“老姑娘”是艘货船，而非客船。而蕾伊和楚巴卡在驾驶它前往阿奇托前对它进行的快速检修可不包括升级淋浴间或为货舱安装加热器这类奢侈的更新。

Kalonia医生征用了公共乘员舱作为医疗站，替重伤员罗斯和其他像芬恩那样受了轻伤的人治疗。莱雅将军设定了航线后就躲进船长室和波讨论下一步计划去了。驾驶舱被承认是楚巴卡和蕾伊的领地（当然没有人想要和楚巴卡抢地盘）。其他人则都挤进了任何能提供基本生命支持的临时区域。幸运的是，波格鸟既能生热，又很乐意被抱着，而大家也顾不上抱怨它们的气味。

Connix起草了一份安排做饭、打杂和淋浴间使用的执勤名单，并把它用从工具箱里找到的胶水粘在了厨房的舱壁上。众人还均分了茶和口粮。（像所有比单人战斗机大的太空飞行器那样，千年隼能自己循环生产利用水。）

随着千年隼进入超空间，疲倦的死寂逐渐笼罩了飞船的宜居部分。

但大约三小时后，所有人都被突然吵醒了。

蕾伊一直待在一间空闲乘员舱里。这间舱室是莱雅动用专权分配给她的。没有人对此表示异议。显然，绝地武士需要自己的空间。再说了，没有人真的愿意和一个能让石头浮起来、说不定还能读心的家伙离得太近。蕾伊也没有反对。她感到十分脆弱，这感觉古怪又可怕，仿佛她只剩下最后一层薄薄的皮肤，最轻的触碰都能把她撕碎。

仅仅见到波就够让她难受了。尽管她大半辈子里在掠夺者（也就是贾库上的其他所有人）面前掩盖自己脆弱的经验促使她对此秘而不宣。对她新近变得敏感的神经来说，波的存在令人极端痛苦。他身上辐射出的悲痛、厌恶、怀疑、疲惫和恐惧的程度是如此之深——就像他是块老式裂变燃料似的——简直比凯洛伦的还要糟糕。

因此当楚巴卡打发她离开（去睡会儿吧，我现在用不着你，等我需要你时我会叫你的）时，蕾伊满怀感激地从命了。她飞快地在声波淋浴间里冲了个澡——和水比起来，声波的优势在于它还能顺便冲干净她的衣服——就倒在了自己的铺位上。她对贾库的回忆已经变得十分淡薄，以至于她觉得这张铺位和自己在贾库的吊床没什么不同。

然后，由她一生中最刺激也最可怕的一天导致的疲惫像一块垂直坠落的巨石那样击中了她。毫无防备地，她沉沉睡去。

她先是做了个宁静、安详、毫无意义的梦。在那梦里，她向一座沙丘上爬去。那沙丘其实是只Happabore，不过它看上去和普通的沙丘一模一样。但几个小时后，这场梦突然变得怪异、激烈和可怖了。上万光年之外（原力对物理规则没有任何尊重），凯洛伦正绝望地试图治愈一个将死之人。他讨厌那人，但他需要那人活着。为此，他把自己彻底地献给了原力。宇宙的大潮从他分裂的灵魂间汹涌而过，瞬间激发了他和她的原力链接。能量咆哮着冲过他们的链接，好似一群脱缰的Ri'ia兽，使蕾伊尖叫着醒来。

没有光明或黑暗，没有生或死，没有爱或恨，没有正义或邪恶。只有能量。只有宇宙间唯一真正基础的常量。只有原力。蕾伊所有的防御都眨眼间崩溃了，她沿着能量的斜坡向深渊中坠去。当原力撕裂她、又像只饥饿的rathtar兽那样极速返回链接的另一端、治愈那濒临崩溃的灵魂时，蕾伊除了惨叫外什么也做不了。

是贾库救了她和凯洛伦（以及她这时还不知道的，赫克斯）：是那种钻石般纯净、超新星般耀眼的在残酷的沙漠中的求生本能。它让她在即使是最轻微的软弱也能致命的环境里存活了十五年。此刻，于原力的野蛮大漩涡中，她在宇宙中的存在，她在历史长河中激起的水花，都如同沙暴中裸露的皮肤那样，被掀飞、消灭殆尽了。然后在这千钧一发之际，她找回了自我。

和链接另一端那分裂的灵魂截然相反，她是不断变化的原力中一个强悍的锚点。

她成功地在自己被对她的肉体来说太过强大的原力撕碎前坚持了一刹那。就是在那一刹，她的灵魂变得坚硬而澄澈。而凯洛伦紧紧地抓住了它，把它当作他的透镜，将狂躁的能量聚焦到一条人体勉强能接受的管道里。

即使是在那之后，不断冲刷而过的原力对她来说仍难以承受，完全不是缺乏训练的她能应付的，假如她没有帮手的话。幸运的是，她并非孤身一人。而不像她，凯洛伦至少经历了几十年的集中训练，对原力有更多经验。

随它去。他/她/他们的声音在他/她/他们的脑海里轻声说。那声音无比遥远，同时又近在眼前，近得像他/她/他们血管里流动的血液，只是由于疲惫而显得微弱。你还没有强大到足以掌握它的地步。随它去，不然你会自燃而死的……

既然他/她/他们正用这能量治疗，那么她/他/他们也可以，毕竟途径和具体模式就在她/他/他们眼前。于是，趁着她/他/他们的意识连接在一起的最后一瞬，她/他/他们向她/他/他们周围伸出了援手。啊，他们在这儿，所有那些既非她又非他也非他们的个体，在庞大而冷漠的宇宙间的小小亮点。活物，疲惫，遍体鳞伤，饥饿（这些多半是波格鸟），害怕，还有他们中最明亮的那个——那是莱雅，疲倦又强大，是他们围绕着转动的太阳。来自莱雅的、仿佛重力的牵引让那象征着蕾伊的锚点从能量的深渊中游回了一点。这一点恰好让她明白了他和她之间的区别（尽管这区别对原力来说不值一提），以及更确切地说，那里和这里的区别。

她/他/他们停止了试图控制能量流的努力，把自己完全敞开，像他/她/他们之前做的那样，成为了最宽敞的导管，引导着过剩的能量治愈千年隼上的每一道伤口、每一处疼痛和每一分疲劳。

他/她/他们的话语在她/他/他们的意识深处呢喃，接着说话者变成了她自己，然后她就失去了意识：

“保持痊愈，保持完整，保持人性，成为阿米蒂奇•赫克斯，成为凯洛伦，成为蕾伊……”


	5. 赫克斯将（元）军（帅）听到了一些好消息

一只数据仪发出哔哔的提示音。

总工程师Savinthu Ta-No-Ta上校瞟了它一眼。

“啊，我们的勘测机器人已经成功地开启了科瑞特七号行星的卫星二十三上原属于旧共和国的采矿设施。因为它当年是在运行良好时根据恰当程序关闭的，所以现在应该两天内就能使用了，只要经过一点修补并翻新能量源。这会替我们节省很多时间和资源。一旦我们启动自动复制设备，它就会成为我们整个修理作业的核心。”

赫克斯什么也没说，只全神贯注地听着。Ta-No-Ta没有催促他回答。他们三人，赫克斯、Ta-No-Ta和她的一名下属——赫克斯忘了他的名字——在过去三个小时中一直待在这间会议室里，利用大屏幕仔细审查一份详尽的分阶段计划书。这份计划书的终极目标是使至高无上号这座银河历史上最强大的战舰恢复到正常运转状态：

后勤物流、人员配置和资源需求，以及系统最优化、成本预测，乃至对每个修理阶段方案的评估……为了及时赶出这份计划书，工程部门想必一直在加班加点。

赫克斯仔细看了总工程师一眼，同时刻意不让自己的关切之意流露出来。虽然她的黑色上衣和指挥帽都像平时那样整洁得无可挑剔，但她明显比他们上次见面时瘦了不少。她挂在高大健壮的骨架上的深色皮肤泛着灰败的阴影，且看上去松松垮垮的；而她通常整齐的金灰色短发如今乍看简直让人以为她刚和凯洛伦打了一架、并且打赢了；她的蓝眼睛充血，她脸上深深的纹路像是被人用长枪刻上去的。

她看起来比她的实际年龄——七十七岁——还要老。这可不行。他需要她保持健康。

“Ta-No-Ta，你上次睡觉是什么时候？”

“额……”

“总工程师已经连续工作了七十三小时三十七分钟。”她的那名属下用公事公办的语气回答说，“医疗中心已经请求并命令她在这次会议结束后就休息，长官。”

“去你妈的，Lessiker！”Ta-No-Ta咆哮道，“我还有活儿要干呢！”

“您要是昏倒了，可就没法干活儿啦，老大！”

因为压抑的工作环境，工程部的人言行上会更“放得开”，而这也由于他们的专业技能得到了纵容。不过Ta-No-Ta和她的队伍虽然大大咧咧，但从不在不必要时大惊小怪。赫克斯曾在弑星者基地项目上和她共事多年，对她既喜欢又欣赏。而现在，他和这位叫Lessiker的年轻人观点完全一致。

“你现在是工程部的副手？”

Ta-No-Ta嘟哝着点头，把半张脸埋进咖啡杯里。（赫克斯的服务机器人在工程部的人赶到时送来了一壶咖啡，且每隔一会儿就把它满上。）

“我是高级工程师Lessiker，长官。”男性属下对着空气大声说，“目前担任工程部的代理副部长。”他是个体型纤瘦、皮肤苍白的结实小伙子，轻易看不出年龄，有着黑发和十分锐利的黑眼睛。不像他七十多小时无休的上级，他看上去至少在过去两天里得到了几小时的睡眠。很好。

“那么，好样的，总工程师。我同意你提议的方案，它将立即由你的副手执行。我会和最高领袖谈谈预算的问题，但那至少在项目的这个阶段不需要担心。”她会得到她的项目预算的，而且是全部预算。如果必要的话，他会用枪口顶着财务理事会那帮黑心的守财奴、逼他们签字。没有了弑星者基地，他和伦现在急需要至高无上号尽可能快地重新投入战场。

“至于你，总工程师，得立即轮休。我在不少于十二小时后才会再见你，而你应该在那段时间里至少花十小时睡觉。还有你，Lessiker，你可以通知医疗中心总工程师听从了他们的命令。在你轮休前请向我汇报项目的进展。”

“是，长官！”

“赫克斯，该死的……”

赫克斯无视了她的抗议。他明白她在弑星者和至高无上号后心里很不好受，并深感同情和理解，但是……

“我需要你保持健康，Savit。一旦搜救工作结束，你就会主管这整个项目。”

Ta-No-Ta眨眨眼，眼里的疲惫消退了些，为惊讶取代了。“可Rashon上校……”

“我有别的任务给她。我们失去了太多人。”

她点点头。她的症状部分是由失去弑星者基地的悲痛导致的。那悲痛太新，还未完全愈合。她和赫克斯共同打造了弑星者基地，它是她人生中最宏大的目标，是对帝国的毁灭的救赎。但既然赫克斯自己都无法忍受旁人的安慰，他明白最好别试着安慰她。他唯一能做的就是交给她某些建设性的项目，以填补弑星者基地留下的空虚。

“至高无上号有自卫能力，我还会把铲除者号和狩猎者号以及它们的护卫舰队留给你来确保科瑞特星系的安全。在不得不机动作战的情况下，它们有自由行动的权力，但你会拥有对这个项目的最高指挥权，和相应的代码。”

“嗯啊。”他们交换了一个眼神。Ta-No-Ta是极少数赫克斯肯托付给他/她第一秩序现存唯一的最大战争资本的前帝国将领。她的野心纯粹是技术方面的，只要他能满足它们，且他和伦表现出能掌控第一秩序的实力，她就不会搞小动作。这可比他能从其他前帝国高官那里期待的强多了。相应地，他也会给她补偿。

“那么，去睡个好觉吧，Savit。你真的很需要睡眠。啊，还有，谢谢你。干得漂亮。”

Ta-No-Ta咕哝着站起。她是个大块头的女人，几乎和赫克斯一样高，而且肩膀明显比他更宽。

“哈，等事情办完后再感谢我吧，元帅。”

“代理元帅。”赫克斯流畅地纠正道，尽管他心里因为人们开始不经意地称自己为元帅而喜不自禁。他亲自将他们送出紧急指挥中心，既给了总工程师她应得的殷勤，也让他得以活动四肢、享受短暂摆脱成百上千个吵闹着争取他的注意的紧急事项的释然。

伦还在紧急指挥中心，最新一批精疲力竭、头晕眼花的助手刚刚结束轮岗。一个新的不稳定因素，他得尽快考虑这件事……而他之前和参加搜救行动的幸存歼星舰及主要支持舰船的指挥官进行的简短一对一通讯也令他十分不安。

虽然从好的方面看，没有人有立即造反的倾向，但也没有人对接受伦成为最高领袖有一丝一毫的犹疑，而伦在科瑞特星上的失败本该引起他们的强烈不信任才对。当然，赫克斯和老前帝国军官们没什么感情，可年轻的指挥官们都是他的人。他们要是觉得有必要，肯定会来寻求他的建议或保证的。

但显然，他们并不觉得有这个必要。这让赫克斯心神不宁。

于是赫克斯发现自己居然期待起和后方舰队的Sloane元帅与中央星区的Natasi Daala元帅的远程会议了。

Daala原计划中的任务是控制帝国残余的领地，而斯诺克在那块领地大半已经被炸毁的情况下也没有更改计划。

不管赫克斯所在的主力舰队里正发生什么由原力导致的古怪团队协作，余下的最高指挥官们至少肯定会像往常那样贪得无厌、自私自利、野心勃勃并互相背后（甚至当面）捅刀。当然了。

坐在主办公区一台空置的桌子后的黑发黑眼的女人显然就是赫克斯下一场会谈的对象。第一秩序文职人员的制服基本上是一秩控制的世界上普通人服装的翻版：紧身裤或阔腿裤，无扣衬衫，以及一件束腰长外衣——长度根据职衔分别垂到大腿根、膝盖或脚踝处。这女人黑色的裤子和衬衫、配黑腰带的深红柔软齐踝外衣表明她是位来自某个面向公众部门的高级官员。

她应该就是公关部——第一秩序负责外交和民事宣传的部门——的代理总监。

他向她点点头，说：“如果你没意见的话，十分钟后在我的办公室见。”然后径直走进了他的私人办公室，没有等待她表示同意。他直接来到和办公室相连的小卧室里，发现他为数不多的私人物品都被装在盒子里、整齐地叠放在舱壁边。更令他释然的是，他发现米莉森特正蜷成一只球在窄床的中间呼呼大睡。装着她的饲料和水的碗摆在靠近淋浴间的墙脚，她的猫砂盆也被清理过。

AK49的主单元嗡鸣着从待命状态醒来（这些年来，赫克斯暗中给自己的服务机器人提供了充足的备用数据处理能源，以至于它的功能比能力已经相当强的一秩普通机器人还要高级许多），并询问道：“长官，您需要帮助吗？”

赫克斯考虑考虑自己这天接下来的日程、以及他未来必须尽可能保持健康的需要，说：“我会继续轮班十二小时。请在一小时后给我上一份高热量、卡路里适中的工作餐和更多的塔林茶，并于那餐七小时后再上一餐。把卧室和我私人办公室之间的门开着，但别让米莉森特跑到主办公区去。”

一只无聊的猫会撕扯他的床单、在他的盒子上撒尿。就让它在他的办公室里四处嗅闻以自娱自乐、顺便吓一吓他的客人吧。

是，长官。预言者号报告说他们找回了前最高领袖的领航队。队员都活着，且没有受外伤。目前，他们正按Telatten少将的命令被关在一处安全的医疗站里，等待接受医疗扫描及最高领袖的新指示。Garmuth上校要求把他们移交给安全局进行关于最高领袖斯诺克死因的审判。

这才对嘛。发现至少Garmuth似乎还是那个野心勃勃、残酷无情的Garmuth对赫克斯来说几乎是种安慰。要是连安全局的人也都变成什么神圣无私的类机器人，他估计会当场崩溃的。当然，那可不意味着他会把主动权拱手相让。

“代我向Telatten少将表示称赞，并指示她把领航者们严格隔离在预言者号的医疗站里，除非收到进一步命令。没有最高领袖或我的直接同意，无论如何也不能把他们交给安全局或其他任何人。”

“办好了，长官。”

赫克斯一直很清楚：他对原力的无知是个致命弱点。过去，斯诺克始终字面意义上地潜伏在他脑海深处，而他对此毫无办法。但现在斯诺克死了，而伦还没有就斯诺克的私人物品或私人员工下达任何指示。现在领航员们被抓住了，而斯诺克的舱室（正和星舰的那个模块一起处于关停状态）也被安全局的机器人——AK49已经悄悄地入侵了它们的系统——从外部控制了。

不管前最高领袖的舱室里有什么，赫克斯都将会弄明白，而且越快越好。


	6. 莱雅作出了明智的选择

萝丝•提科和芬恩及其他Kalonia医生的前伤员一起，坐在千年隼的长沙发上喝汤。一股淡淡的惊喜笼罩着他们每个人。

“千真万确。”Kalonia医生振奋又困惑地说，“我们每个人都痊愈了，且都处于最佳健康状况下。我无法解释刚刚发生的一切，除非……”她小心翼翼地看了自己的领袖一眼，问：

“是原力的力量？”

奥加纳将军——她双眼炯炯有神、脊背挺得笔直，还没带拐杖——环视众人，目光落在了自己的副手身上。

“波，你感觉怎么样？”

波回以相同的探寻眼神。他几乎和芬恩一样迷茫，但他脸上疲劳和压力的迹象都消失了，而且他之前微驼、紧绷的双肩也放松了些（当然，这跟将军恢复健康和他自己官复原职也有关）。

“我不……清楚，莱雅。可能好些了吧，我猜。”

莱雅问波“感觉如何”时，指的可不仅仅是他的身体健康与否。不过她本来就不指望他能描述任何不像断了根脚趾那么具体的伤痛。

“除了原力外，我也想不出别的解释了。”她说，“但那得等蕾伊醒来才能确定。她会醒来的，对吗？”

Kalonia医生瞥了眼医疗舱上的显示屏。不久前医疗舱还被萝丝占据着，但现在那里正躺着昏迷不醒的蕾伊。

“我想是的。她只是睡着了。而且她的生命体征和……其他人一样好。疗伤也是绝地的本领之一吗？”

莱雅从Connix手中接过一杯茶。由于飞船上忽然多了这么多状态良好的人，Connix正忙着重新安排各项值勤表。

“是的。”她最终承认道，“但我所感到的……”

莱雅醒得比众人都早，甚至在听见蕾伊的尖叫前就醒来了。虽然她对原力有限的感知能力保护了她，使她没有遭受那股几乎把蕾伊撕碎的能量的冲击，但她的感受还是和之前几次卢克在她身上尝试他初级的治疗本领时完全不同。

她知道原力疗伤是怎么一回事。她也知道绝地武士的能量是什么样的。既通过卢克，也通过她和欧比旺肯诺比的短暂接触（即使她未曾受过任何训练，当欧比旺回归原力时，他在她眼里仍闪耀如超新星）。

蕾伊是名原力使用者，这毫无疑问，而且显然倾向于光明面，同时对抵抗组织怀有好感，但她和绝地武士不一样，或者说迥然相异。至于也在场的另一股力量……她对那风暴般的黑暗再熟悉不过。斯诺克已死，她很确定这点。在他骤然死亡的那一瞬，至少对有能力感知的人来说，整个银河都为之震动。那么那股黑暗只能来源于另一个人。

凯洛伦。

可凯洛伦唤起的那股力量……是旨在疗伤的。蕾伊和他一起——至少在莱雅看来是这样——站在原力形成的巨大漩涡中央。那漩涡只是通过蕾伊用它最边缘的力量轻轻卷过了千年隼，就治好了他们所有人。

“她一醒过来就通知我。”莱雅说。Kalonia医生对上了莱雅的目光。前者眼里的释然和喜悦在她意识到后者的不安后飞速褪去。

“我可以麻醉她。”Kalonia医生提议，“既然我没有别的伤员，我们的麻醉剂就有多余的。”

坚定地，莱雅摇了摇头。“不用。”

蕾伊刚刚治好了他们，不久前还救了他们的命，再往前更是为帮助抵抗组织付出了极大的代价，却只换回了几顿饱饭和几套干净衣服。因此，莱雅不会轻易把蕾伊和邪恶联系起来。无论怎样，只因为猜测某人可能是敌人而先对他/她不好，往往是把他/她变成真正敌人的最“可靠”办法。


	7. 代理元帅开始关注民事部门了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：Tangrian联盟是私设。

公关部代理总监已经把她草拟的通稿发给了赫克斯。后者在请她进来前先点开它快速地浏览了一番。显然，由于事出紧急，这份通稿并不理想，但至少她的提案简洁明了（这是艰苦环境和资源短缺迫使第一秩序在帝国的基础上作出的改进之一——因为缺乏食物、能源和零备件的可靠供给，公文冗词是最先被摈弃的）。实际上，它过于明了了些，以至于即使是最漫不经心的观察者也会因赫克斯开始阅读通稿后脸色的变化而警惕起来。

公关部提交了不止一个方案，而是好几个，每个都详尽而面面俱到（如此细致，以至于它们不可能不是早就准备好的。），且涵盖了各种……紧急情况：一名原力使用者在前任最高领袖和平退位后继任；一名原力使用者在前任最高领袖意外或自然死亡后继任；一名原力使用者在前任最高领袖被抵抗组织或新共和国或未知势力刺杀后继任；一名原力使用者根据西斯的习俗继任（读到这一条时，赫克斯的眼皮一阵抽搐）；一名一秩高级将领（非原力使用者）在上述任一情况下继任；统帅部在上述任一情况下收回最高权力……

这些方案都以表格形式整齐地列了出来，方便查询和比对。其中没有“向新共和国投降”这一栏目，但赫克斯相信只要他翻得足够仔细说不定真能找到。

公关部的意思很明确，完全没有掩饰。他们还请求和他面谈，而非仅仅把提案发给他审批。赫克斯感到自己的太阳穴开始砰砰直跳，这往往是头疼的前兆。他伸手去揉太阳穴，却摸到了一团令他又惊又怒的蓬松头发，这才想起他还没能拿回自己的头油。

在心里发出一串不连贯的怒吼后（他的怒火简直能从轨道上把两座大城市轰成渣），赫克斯愤愤地想：我七个小时前才做出了选择，他们难道不能至少等到明天再要求我改换门庭吗？

要是他在科瑞特星事件前收到这份诱饵，他说不定还会感到些许矛盾，甚至动摇。但现在……

“AK49，”他咬牙切齿地说，“给我接入民事部门网络中最高机密及以上级别的档案！”

长长的沉默，大概有足足五秒钟。赫克斯微微皱眉。他的不安在AK49汇报说“长官，我无法在没有行政总局主管的直接私人许可的情况下接入那些档案”时被证实了。

“我是代理元帅！”赫克斯怒气冲冲道，“我有权接入所有档案，除了被最高领袖亲自封存的那些！”

“长官，根据行政通告GAD-AF3987-542JW《第一秩序军事民事部门职权平等草案（修改版）》，行政主管和元帅的级别相同，只需要对最高领袖负责。”

赫克斯嘶了一声，但克制住没进一步发作。到目前为止，他和第一秩序的民事管理部门几乎没什么交集（当然，除了财务部，所有人都得跟财务部打交道）。他开始意识到这可能是他和最高领袖的另一处软肋。

然而，他可不像最高领袖那样，遇到麻烦后只会抽出光剑乱砍一气。他赫克斯倾向于更谨慎的做法，至少在最开始时如此。先礼后兵嘛。

赫克斯深深吸气，喝了口茶，点开了代理公关部总监的个人简历。它是他的属下在确认和她的会面时间后立即发给他的。既然一个级别像她那样高的人涉及了一场可以被理解成叛乱的密谋（根据平等草案，她的职衔在上尉和上校之间），那么她很可能不是唯一的参与者。考虑到她被派到了他的势力范围内，对更高级的密谋者来说，她甚至可能只是一枚可供牺牲的棋子，。

但送上门来的秘密，不要白不要。

赫克斯自己控制内部军事宣传，但公关部既是第一秩序对自己世界上民众的发言人，又负责一秩对银河其余部分的外交和情报。代理总监Nienun Tiekte也是名前帝国军官，今年55岁。她本来是公关部的外部评估副总监，主管信息分析，但原总监和另三位分别主管外交事务、社区关系、公共联络的副总监的死让她成了至高无上号上唯一的公关部高级官员，由此被默认为第一秩序民事宣传职能部门的领袖。

本能地，赫克斯查看了她在至高无上号遇袭时的位置。根据她登记的位置信息，她离撞击原点有四十英里远，当时正待在一座同时充作食物来源和娱乐区域的水栽花园里。

有意思。

“请她进来。”他说。

门悄声滑开了。那位等在外面的黑发、红制服女人走了进来。她不像总工程师Ta-No-Ta那么疲惫，但赫克斯对她那种只可能属于任务太多、睡眠太少的人的脸色再熟悉不过了。在不那么累的时候，她白皙的脸颊可能是圆鼓鼓、充满生气的，但现在她和飞船上的其他人一样，干瘪而憔悴。不过她看上去仍没有她的年龄那么老。

AK49刚刚着重指出了她的百分之百Tangrian血统。Tangrian联盟由银河中环几个富裕的星系组成。他们花了数千年延长联盟成员的寿命，如今已达到了人类生物学潜能的极限。要是Tiekte一直安全地待在故乡，她理论上还能活目前岁数的两倍那么久，但当然了，加入第一秩序让这成了未知数。

“代理元帅阁下。”她的嗓音十分低沉，和她的小身板不太相配，而她的语调竟和现任最高领袖有几分相似——精英腔，既有科洛桑的清脆悦耳，又带着别具一格的抑扬变化。实际上跟他自己说话的方式差不多，尤其当他太累以至于不再注意元音发音时。

赫克斯指了指自己办公桌对面那把故意设计得让人不舒服的小椅子。

“请坐，代理总监。”他微笑道。他的笑以把高级军官吓得语无伦次闻名，但Tiekte要么心志十分坚定，要么没有注意到（她是名分析家，而非观察者）。总之，她回以一个疲倦但并不紧张的笑容。

“很抱歉不得不麻烦您跟我面谈。”她说，好像准备请他喝茶似的，“但考虑到目前情况的敏感性，行政主管，”（赫克斯感到她在提到自己顶头上司的头衔时语气加重了些）“认为最好直接从您本人这里确认该采取哪种方案。”

这，赫克斯带着一丝苦涩的幽默想，真是个询问他是否在筹划一场政变的再圆滑不过的说法。


	8. 蕾伊和赫克斯忽然有了交集

熟悉的、沙子撞击AT-AT外壁时发出的尖锐咔嗒声，将正在午睡的蕾伊吵醒了。这里是贾库的Goazon荒原，任何生物都无法在没有遮蔽的情况下幸存，而她今天碰巧没有在阴凉的歼星舰残骸深处搜寻。不过幸运的是，她正在家里——假如一场沙暴即将到来、而她又出门在外的话，她很可能被困住。

根据声音，她能判断出这不是被Teedo人称作“R'iia神的呼吸”的超巨型沙暴，后者更加震耳欲聋。可现在这种普通强度的、被风吹散的沙粒撞上合金舱壁的仿佛受折磨之人哀嚎的声音，已经够糟糕了。当然，风沙最终会取得胜利，但不是今天。蕾伊缩在她的吊床上，对着昏暗的四周眨眼，忽然发觉这声音有点儿不对劲。它的韵律和平时不太一样，就像正被风吹向AT-AT的是某种比沙粒更柔软的东西。那东西在拍打舱壁，与数百万锋利的沙粒的咚咚敲击完全不同。

在贾库星的任何地方，尤其是在Goazon荒原，“不对劲”往往意味着危险。她承担不起忽视它的代价。

蕾伊无声地深吸一口气，飞快地滚下吊床，同时全身上下的感官都保持着最高警惕。她的棍子从床边飞进她的手里。歪着脑袋，她侧耳倾听，试图辨认出外面的风向。从风声和风刮在船壳上的强度看，风是朝她家入口处的反方向吹的。她拿下门闩，一只手稳稳地握着棍子，另一只手小心翼翼地将金属门打开一条缝。

一股不合常理的强劲凉风刮了进来，吹得她裸露在外的脸颊和手臂凉飕飕的。这风闻着奇怪，触感更奇怪，让蕾伊突然想起了Niima站的水槽。光线的颜色也很怪异。它是苍白、略灰的，和正常沙暴的深灰黄色迥然相异。她把门敞得更开了些，然后怔住了，目瞪口呆地望着外面的景象。

环绕着她家的，既非在致命阳光下白得耀眼的沙石和远处的台地，也非令人窒息的灰黄沙粒漩涡。而是……树？

她的第一个念头是自己回到了Takodana星上，那里有着绿树和各种散发出清新香味的植物。但这些树的外观和Takodana的树有些差别，而且它们的树叶……是某种浅蓝绿色，被粗壮的银灰色枝茎举着。它们的气味辛辣刺鼻，但并不令人不快，而且她敢肯定她以前从未闻到过类似的味道。她头顶的天空灰蒙蒙的，这在贾库也绝不可能发生。即使是在贾库的两极也不可能。尽管有谣言说那里是贾库星上唯一有地表水的地方。

“乌云”。她的脑海里忽然冒出了这个词。一个她从未使用过却不知怎地轻松想起、并觉得熟悉的词。天空正乌云密布。而从……乌云中坠落并在她的家造成如此大噪音的并不是沙。

是“水”。

她正见证Arkanis星南大陆温带海洋气候区一个普通的雨天。Arkanis是座有着漫长雨季的星球。一座她从未听说过的星球。以及一堆她肯定从来不了解的隐性、显性知识（行星地理学和气候学知识显然不是普通歼星舰船员的数据仪中会包括的内容）。但它们却出现在了她的脑子里。还不仅仅是“常规”知识呢（又一个全新的概念），而是“具体”的学识和记忆。某个人的具体学识和记忆。

……

“代理元帅？”

“元帅？”

“赫克斯将军？”

赫克斯眨眨眼，吃了一惊。他还坐在自己的办公桌前，面前还浮着有序排列的全息投影屏幕。他刚刚在和公关部的代理总监（一名高级文职官员，比较有能力，但忠诚度未知）讨论第一秩序未来的媒体规划。他是做了个白日梦吗？他好像去了另一个地方……不是科瑞特星上亮闪闪的红白相间的盐地——他本能地挠了挠自己的后颈，尽管他很确定飞船上的音波淋浴已经除掉了所有的残留盐粒——而是另一个同样糟糕的地方：贾库星上棕褐色的沙漠荒原。

但他十分肯定自己从未去过那个位于那座肮脏的沙漠星球上的地点。那是Goazon荒原。一个声音忽然告诉他说。靠近巨舰坟场。在那里的沙丘上散布着庞大舰船的残骸，有帝国歼星舰，也有共和国巡洋舰。它们被重力拖拽着，迎来了可耻的死亡，沦为了拾荒者的乐园。它们残破的骨架从沙地中升起，难以想象的庞大，仿佛巨兽遗骸，一直延伸到朦胧的天际。这的的确确是座巨舰坟场。

看到它们令他心痛。这么多如此美丽却不得善终的星舰。它们本该在同类耀眼的炮火中光荣牺牲。黑暗的宇宙深处才是它们真正属于的地方。

太阳毫不留情地投下滚滚热浪。它们的热量又被苍白的沙漠反射到半空。他的眼睛和脑袋很疼、嘴唇和喉咙很干，这在贾库再正常不过——在这里，水和食物是同样稀缺的奢侈品。

“长官，您还好吗？”

AK49的服务单元正停在他的桌前，其上的警报灯闪个不停。

他能看见代理总监和Stynnix中尉站在机器人身后，神情关切。

“我……是的，我没事。很抱歉，代理总监，我想我……”我怎么了？神游了？看到了幻觉？还是中风发作？这几个借口都不怎么有说服力。

代理总监简洁地说：“你突然不说话了，我叫你你也不回应，所以我叫来了Stynnix中尉和你的机器人。”

AK49说：“扫描仪没有检测到异常，长官。但这个单元只有基本医疗能力。需要我通知医疗站吗？”

Stynnix来到了他身边，递给他一大杯水。他感激地点点头接过它，把它一口气喝干了。水的冰凉使他的头脑清醒了些，还缓解了他喉咙的焦渴。

“不，没必要麻烦医疗站。”他没时间去医疗站。而且反正……他在科瑞特星上差点死了，又被什么极为古怪的力量救活了。刚刚这段插曲和之前发生的那些事完全无关的可能性是那么小，以至于他根本不打算给予考虑。

“我会问问最高领袖。”

两个女人都看上去更警惕了。愚蠢之人是无法在第一秩序生存的，而Stynnix很清楚赫克斯对凯洛伦的“看法”。

代理总监小心翼翼地开口问：“您觉得这和……呃，原力有关？”她的意思似乎是一个人没有别的理由请教伦，除非事关原力。公平地说，确实没有（至少从赫克斯的视角看，没有）。

赫克斯毫不怀疑这全是伦的错。那该死的原力魔法师。不过这不代表他会在一个靠不住的文职人员面前透露相关细节。

“您应该接受更彻底的扫描，长官。”Stynnix坚持道，从她的语气看，她像是不仅准备叫来一个医疗机器人，还打算把代理医疗主任本人拉过来，“以防万一。”

他很欣赏她的忠诚和理智，真的很欣赏。但原力和理智无关，而且他也不觉得原力很在乎忠诚。只要在他能力范围内，他都会确保自己的手下免遭原力毒手。

AK49忽然报告：“长官，最高领袖离开了紧急指挥中心，正沿着走廊向这边赶来！”

Stynnix连忙说：“我先告退，长官。”然后就逃到公共办公区去了。代理总监Tiekte打起精神，但留在了原地。赫克斯暗暗记下这女人有点胆子。

几秒钟后，他听见Stynnix喊道：“最高领袖！”，紧接着是令人满意的整齐应和声：“长官！”

办公区的大门滑开了，极轻微的脚步声响起。伦那刻意的沉重踏步声去哪了？那种明显属于低级唬人伎俩的、赫克斯第一次听到时都懒得嘲笑的有力脚步声？他试着回忆伦在机库上的脚步声，却一时想不起来。

接着凯洛伦就出现在了他的门口，仿佛一座找上门来、准备吞噬一切的黑洞。


	9. 代理元帅赫克斯见到了某个在他意料之外的人

“她还好吗？她不该醒过来了吗？”

千年隼上可没有像自动白天/黑夜光线变化循环那样的奢侈装置。因此，要不是奥加纳将军向楚巴卡询问了他偏好的作息并把它强加在每个人身上的话，大家恐怕早就陷入生理周期紊乱了。波起得早了些，于是他决定自己不妨值个更长的白班，好尽快恢复昼夜平衡。他此刻正坐在公共乘员舱中，飞快地喝一杯他不知道名字的茶，同时努力不妨碍Kalonia医生的工作。他一喝完茶就得把杯子交给Connix：他们的炊具不够用，所以杯子都是轮流使用的。

那个叫蕾伊的女孩还躺在医疗舱里，熟睡着。

Kalonia医生看上去似乎自登船后就没有睡过觉。她自己的杯子放在dejarik棋桌上，里面装着半杯茶，而她正用力咀嚼一根放了很久但还在保质期内的口粮棒。听到他的问话后，她看了看自己的数据仪。

“她先是昏迷了，然后我们给她打了镇静剂，现在她只是在睡觉。”Kalonia医生说，“将军并不觉得她，呃，有什么不对。所以我们让她睡就好。她承受了很大压力，十分疲惫，还没有得到足够的营养补充。”

波尽力不去回忆过去一个月发生的事。他下达的命令，他做出的计划，他完成的任务，他导致的失败……这些都压在他的心头，压在他们所有人心头。他明白自己总有一天得面对它们，还知道那一天很快就会到来，但……不是现在。他不清楚蕾伊在突然出现并救了他们所有人前都经历了什么，但那想必也不怎么轻松。

为了填补疲惫的沉默，他说：“芬恩说她曾是贾库星上的一名奴隶。她工作以换取食物。她吃的多半是在贾库战役中坠毁的星舰里的老军用补给粮。”

Kalonia医生感兴趣地抬眼。“哈，那就能解释她为什么……”她眯眼看看数据仪，做了个标注，“考虑到她身处的环境，她身体状况相对来说居然有这么好让我很惊讶。她偏瘦，但并没有发育迟缓或营养不良的迹象。如果她是吃军粮长大的，那就能说得通了。”

波试图想出接下来该说什么。这明明是个再正常不过的对话。而且他也没有交流障碍。最终，他还是放弃了，只发出了一声怀疑的嘟囔。

Kalonia医生的众多优点之一就是，她总是乐意向你科普知识，且不会在这一过程中让你觉得自己一无所知。

“军粮被设计出来是为了维持健康成年人类的高强度活动的。尤其是帝国军粮，因为它们针对克隆人，而后者普遍比正常人类高大。即使是份量减半的正规军粮棒，要让一名幼年女性健康成长也足够了。再加上她是人类，所以军粮的成分对她来说都是理想的。假如她属于其他物种，它们至多只会是次等养分，而她也很可能会比现在状况差很多。”

听上去有理。“哈。”他喝完了茶，站起身，“你也需要休息，医生。我们不能失去你。”他对她露出一个鼓励的领袖式微笑，尽管它并没有多大意义。他心知肚明，是他的领导让他们失去了一整队轰炸机，还失去了轰炸机上的朋友与同志。至于幸存者们，他们本也在相同的飞行路线上，也会葬身火海，只是因为稍稍延迟才逃过一劫。

医生可不是容易被煽动的新人。从她眼中闪烁的讥讽看，她明白他在做什么，但她只是答道：“再过十分钟，我就休息。”

他点点头，走向厨房，准备交还杯子，再换Connix的班，再接着假装自己对宇宙还有什么用处。

……

赫克斯对上了伦的目光，然后燃烧的黑暗就吞噬了他。他发现自己正字面意义上挣扎着呼吸，眼睛失去焦点，同时心脏砰砰直跳、几乎要蹦出胸腔。伦正说着什么，但他听不清……

“最高领袖！日安！我是Nienun Tiekte，公关部代理总监！请接受民事部门对您继承最高领袖之位的祝贺！我很抱歉打断您和代理元帅的会面，但我们真的很需要您的指示——关于我们提交的涉及您继位的媒体通稿。非常抱歉！”

突然间，赫克斯的视觉和呼吸能力回来了。他喘着粗气，愤怒地眨眼，不知怎的重新聚焦了眼神。伦已经半转过身，把赫克斯从那致命的凝视中解放了出来，转而低头注视着代理总监，眼里充满对自己突然遭到一串快速、因紧张而声调稍高的喋喋不休话语袭击的惊讶。

随着赫克斯回到现实（他敢肯定这是现实，而非刚刚自己脑子里的幻觉），他意识到伦已经完全走进了房间，而Stynnix中尉紧跟在伦身后，和伦之间距离近得有些危险。至于代理总监，她正挡在伦面前——尽管稍微侧开了点——挥舞着自己的数据仪。AK49的服务模块在附近徘徊、观察。赫克斯释然地发现它没有采取安全措施，那样不仅是徒劳，还象征着叛逆，而且以他对伦的了解：会让房间里的每个人立即丧命。

伦只比赫克斯略高一些，可伦肩膀更宽、肌肉更强壮，相比之下赫克斯虽然身体结实，但干瘦。而他身旁的Tiekte看上去更是矮小得可笑，尽管她绝对达到了健康成年女性的平均身材（所有第一秩序的成员，无论属于军职还是文职，都身体健康。强制的日常锻炼和严格校准的卡路里及其他营养摄入确保了这点）。

即使伦没有他的原力魔法，她也不是伦的对手，但她仍勇敢地挡在了伦面前。为此，她恐怕很快要付出生命的代价。

飞快地，赫克斯站起身。为了快速站起，他不得不撑着办公桌的边缘以至指尖发白，但想必除了AK49没有人注意到。

“最高领袖，我确实有涉及原力的事需要跟您讨论。但是，代理公关部总监说得有理，我们也急需确定向一秩内部和外部发送的通稿的内容。”

令他欣慰的是，他的声音没有发颤。

伦重新转向他，眼睛又变回了正常人的模样。他脸上的表情赫克斯从没见过，也无从辨认。看也不看其他人，伦就轻声说：“你们所有人，出去。”

赫克斯挥手示意Stynnix和AK49离开（反正后者的录音模块开启着呢）。对准备和他们一起出去的Tiekte，他说：“代理总监，我的饭休马上要开始了。”他瞟了自己的数据仪一眼，“还有三十五分钟。如果你和行政主管能够加入我的话，我会很感激的。地点就在这个套间的会议室里。我的部下能安排好。”

Tiekte回以释然的目光，显然因有和原力比起来如此世俗的事务讨论而欣慰。“当然了，代理元帅，我们会到场的。”

这表示她和行政主管亲近到了能够在未经商量的情况下安排后者日程的地步。

门在他们所有人身后合上了，剩下赫克斯与他的最高领袖独处一室。

鉴于进攻就是最好的防御，他没有等伦开启谈话（或敌意，或任何伦那不可理解的脑袋打算做的事）。

“最高领袖，这究竟是怎么回事？我看到了幻觉！”而这百分之百是您的错。

伦在为来访者准备的椅子上坐了下来。它被故意设计得很小，所以此刻完全消失在了伦的庞大躯体下，尽管伦已经明显比之前消瘦了许多。

赫克斯的脑部功能一定是出问题了，因为接下来从他嘴里蹦出来的话居然是：“你需要一件新披风。”

眨眨眼，伦答话了。他的语气仿佛一切正常。像他们只是在去见斯诺克（或被斯诺克见）的路上在定居者号的走廊里进行一场普通的对话。

“不。我穿披风只是因为它有抗静电功能，可以减轻斯诺克的原力闪电对我的伤害。现在我不再需要它了。我之后会挑一件新制服的。”

说得就像他之前有一件旧制服、而非某种除了吓唬吓唬暴风兵没别的用处的维达cos服似的。

“杀戮。”伦说，音调平静得可怕，“它还对杀戮很有用。”

且不论斯诺克对他的学徒做了什么，现在对赫克斯来说最重要的就是重新控制自己的身体，否则他的一切努力都将付诸东流，因为他会被以医疗原因强制退役（不知Tiekte会不会接受他进入她的部门？毕竟公关部现在有很多空缺职位）。

“我的幻觉。”赫克斯重复道，“要是您能给我一个解释——或者一个解决办法——的话，我将不胜感激，最高领袖。”

这口气很可能会让他当场没命。

“不。”伦说，“你不高兴，我不怪你。你愿意让我进入你的脑袋好检查一下吗？”

……

在外面的主办公区，赫克斯的部下都挤在AK49的服务模块边。

Stynnix中尉紧紧握着她的爆能枪。“单位，元帅需要我们的帮助吗？”

正在角落里悄悄对着通讯器飞快地说着什么的代理总监警惕地看了过来。她也带了武器，不过是和军用爆能枪相比更轻量的民用款。但她意识到，自己之前在赫克斯办公室里的鲁莽之举已经够了，她不需要再做什么自杀性的荒唐事。宇宙保佑，她刚刚才不知怎地逃过一劫，现在可不打算让某个冲动的孩子把大家都害死。于是她（再次）插手了。

“礼仪机器人，你是被分配给代理元帅的私人职员的吗？请问你希望我怎么称呼你？”

在场众人中，文职或军职上，Tiekte都是衔级最高的。而无论它现在的主要功能是什么，AK49一开始的确是台礼仪机器人。于是它回答了前者的问话。

“我是，代理总监阁下。代理元帅一般称我为AK49，您也可以这样称呼我。”

Stynnix中尉看上去因Tiekte像对一名人类那样对一台机器说话而有些困惑，但在一名高级官员面前，她保持了沉默。

“谢谢你，AK49。按照民事部门的惯例，你可以称我为Tiekte总监，或者直接叫我总监，在现场只有我一个人拥有上述头衔的情况下。如果这和军事部门的规矩不冲突的话。你能给我你对情况的分析吗？”

“这不冲突，总监。代理元帅的生命体征显示他正经历较高、但对他来说相对正常的精神压力，其他则一切正常。他没有感到疼痛，最高领袖也没有对他施暴。一旦情况有变，我会立即通知您。”

“谢谢你。”Tiekte礼貌地说。她在为小辈们做举止得体方面的榜样。在民事部门，机器人对部门高效运转起着至关重要的作用，也得到了相应的尊重。

在AK49汇报的同时，一名更高级的官员上岗了：Opan队长（上尉）。虽然她这时还不知道他的名字，但至少他的年龄和衔级都相当明显。释然地，Tiekte转向了他。总算来了个不那么“嫩”的家伙啦。

“队长，代理元帅邀请了我和行政主管加入他的下一场饭休。主管正在来的路上，大概还有二十分钟就会到。我们都没有饮食上的特别需求或限制。”

Opan那紧贴头骨的面皮看上去不大常显露任何情绪，但他的嘴唇微微抽搐——Tiekte猜他是在努力作出一个礼貌的微笑。

“没问题，女士。”他平稳地答道，“AK49无疑已经通知了餐饮部门。麻烦您随我去会议室。等主管来了我会负责迎接她的。”

……

赫克斯已经厌倦了自己的脑子被原力魔法师们一遍又一遍地翻个底朝天。虽然伦的入侵不那么令人痛苦（他比斯诺克温柔许多），但还是有一股奇怪的搔痒感惹得他烦躁不安，就像他极力试图想起一个他怎么也想不起来的词汇时感到的那样。

不过至少现在他幻视的场景——无论它是什么——不再是贾库了。而且他不得不承认它甚至有些可爱。淡蓝天空上的苍白太阳射下凉爽的光，照耀着一片长满嫩绿色小草的林间空地。在空地四周，弥漫着来自灰白相间的高大树木的沙沙声。这些树纠缠的枝条在凉飕飕的微风下优美地摆动。一条小路从白色的树干间穿过，路上是斑驳变幻的阴影。赫克斯身上穿的体温反射材质的制服（再加上马甲上的武器夹层）正适合这里的温度，而他根本不需要他的大衣。后者也没有出现，但他没法知道这和他的意志有无关系。

“Chandrila。”最高领袖的声音从他身后传来。赫克斯转过身，发现伦正盘腿坐在一座小池塘边，池塘里应该是水，反射着耀眼的阳光。“这里是Hanna城植物园里的一个地方。坐下吧。”

那显然是个命令，于是赫克斯也跪了下来，尽管他想不通在伦的脑子里静坐有什么用。

“这里其实是你的脑子。”伦说，“我只是改变了装饰，让它变得比沙漠舒服些。

“我们也可以进入我的脑海。但那里对你来说不安全。我当时为了治好你全身心地投入了原力，现在它还在……影响我。”

“以及我。我猜。”赫克斯说，咬牙切齿地。

“不错。还不止是你。”

赫克斯一直没有意识到原来自己的狂怒还是有界限的，但它此刻显然已达到了极限。他很累。这“累”不是身体上的——伦对他做的无论什么治好了他身上的各种隐疾——而是精神上的。即使是他最超人的忍耐力也快要被这古怪到疯狂的一天压垮了。他现在只希望伦能停止使用那种深奥的说话方式，说“人”话，用最简洁、明了的口气，从最开始讲起。

“我很抱歉。”伦说。通常，伦居然肯为任何事道歉本身就十分值得关注了（而他在过去十二个小时里已经道歉了两次！），但今天，和其他麻烦比起来，它不过是又一桩该死的怪事。“事情正变得越来越复杂。”

突然，没有任何预警的，令人愉快的凉风变得灼热无比，就像定居者号反应堆的控制护盾遭到了破坏。树木和池塘在他的眼……他的脑子的眼前颤动，接着被骄阳下无边无际的茶色沙漠取代了。面对突如其来的刺眼阳光，赫克斯眯起眼，用一只手遮在额头上。

“不！”伦有些恼火地说，“停下。这里是赫克斯将军的脑海，不是你的或我的。我们是客人。礼貌些！”

他抬起一只戴着手套的手，然后Hanna城的植物园又回来了，连带着一个瘦削、衣衫褴褛的人类女性。她有着褐色的头发和被晒黑的皮肤。作为一名轮廓分明、显然经常吃不饱饭的沙漠姑娘，她看上去别有风韵。此刻，她正摆出蹲伏的防御姿势，将一根长长的金属棍挡在身前。她似乎有点儿面熟……

赫克斯尝试把注意力集中在那女人身上，但立即退缩了，还险些失去平衡。直到他用双手护住眼睛，才慢慢恢复。如果说伦是一座黑洞，那么这女人简直是……伦的反面，一个耀眼无比的能量奇点，一个单纯、集中的，仿佛白色烈焰般的奇点，如此耀眼以至于凡人的眼睛无法承受。看着她，就好似在弑星者基地发射时看着它的聚焦核：某种压倒性的力量和绝对怪异的陌生感的可怕综合体。

“稳住自己。”伦说。随即冰凉的黑暗笼罩住了赫克斯，宛如他丢失的披风般，用它的阴影保护着他。“把你的能量缓和下来，你让赫克斯不舒服了。”


	10. 代理元帅赫克斯听到了一些有趣的事

笼罩着他的朦胧黑暗令他感到相当舒服。或者说宁静。赫克斯不再关心黑暗之外两个原力魔法师之间不体面的争吵，而是让他的思想自由地驰骋。像过去弑星者基地项目刚刚起步时那些快乐的日子里那样。那时弑星者还只是从塔金提案残卷中抢救出来的一份有趣的文件。

然而，过了一会儿，在思考了几件关于超空间追踪系统的烦心事；想出了至少三种在节约能源且非用于毁灭行星的前提下能提升子空间能量束的效率的可能方法；给第一秩序体系内——标准操作流程上、人力资源管理上等——存在的许多缺陷列了个初表（正是这些缺陷导致了他们如今的溃败）之后，赫克斯脑子里的生存本能戳了戳他的额叶前部皮层，提醒他：

（a）他已经在这场（勉强算是经过他同意的）多人幻视中待了一段时间了。

（b）他还有要“做”而非仅仅是“想”的工作。

（c）这里是“他”的脑海，不是别人的。

（d）伦和那个明显怀有强烈敌意的抵抗组织分子（哦还有（e）他认出她是谁了）在这里大吵大闹，也不说声“打扰了”或“抱歉”，简直是无礼和专横到了极点。（Brendol Hux（愿他安息）掌管下的军校虽然充斥着仿佛噩梦般的残酷竞争和恶毒的（字面或比喻意上的）互相捅刀行为，但至少在强迫学员们遵守帝国式礼仪上十分严格。有时候，他们甚至还不得不参加科洛桑风格的舞会。）

随着他的注意力转移，赫克斯意识到他周围的阴影在慢慢褪去。那抵抗组织的女人也不再发出像一颗恒星那样耀眼的光芒了。她正用核心星区口音朝伦吼出一连串外环骂人话。她想知道她在哪里、现在正发生什么以及伦又耍了什么邪恶的花招。既然这也是个赫克斯期待得到回答的问题（赫克斯曾经认为以伦的“耍花招”能力他连逃出根口粮棒的包装纸都做不到，不过有意思的是这女人多次提到了斯诺克，这让赫克斯愿意对伦刮目相看），于是他站起身——站着比坐着让他感到更安全，哪怕仅仅是直觉上的——小心翼翼地不往那女人的方向看以防万一，同时吐词清晰地大声问：

“最高领袖，请问这个女人是谁、她在这里做什么？我以为我们在进行的是场私人谈话。”

伦看看他，又看看那女人。后者正威胁地朝伦挥舞她那把可笑的棍子。伦没有回答。

打破沉默的是那个女人。她怒视着赫克斯和伦：“你是谁，你又在这里做什么？”

赫克斯对她发出一声讥笑。“女士，我是代理元帅阿米蒂奇赫克斯。最高领袖告诉我你正在我的脑袋里。”

伦说：“代理元帅，请允许我向你介绍来自贾库的蕾伊，我的光明面二元，我的原力姐妹。蕾伊，这是代理元帅阿米蒂奇赫克斯，第一秩序军事部门的领袖。”

赫克斯想：不论伦来自哪个黑暗面地狱，他都从某个地方学到了礼节，尽管他很少选择使用它们。但接着赫克斯听懂了伦的话——除了那令人激动的“代理元帅”头衔之外——的含义。全靠他钢铁般的意志，赫克斯才忍住没有表现得目瞪口呆，那可不符合他的元帅身份。

“我才不是你的姐妹！”那女人叫道。

“不。”伦愉快地同意说，“你不是。”他的声调如此轻快，以至于同时引来了赫克斯和蕾伊的怀疑目光。

“这怎么可能呢？斯诺克已经死了！”女人的声音变得十分痛苦。有那么一瞬，赫克斯很同情她，接着他想起根据安全局获得的监控录像，她不仅差点杀了伦，还肯定和弑星者基地被毁脱不开干系。

伦站了起来。即使不考虑鞋跟，他也比赫克斯高四厘米。于是在没有披风的情况下，他仍显得异常高大。环绕着他的波动的树影更增添了他的威慑力。

“我们的链接仍然存在。”他说，（用着咏叹调似的预示性口吻。平时伦也会这样说话，但说的通常是和这口吻毫不相干的乏味内容）。赫克斯用力咬了咬自己的舌头，以避免像某个第一次上岗的愚蠢年轻少尉那样问：“什么链接？”。“斯诺克撒谎了，既对我们的原力链接，也对其他许多事。当我投入原力以治愈赫克斯将军时，你也被卷了进来。别因为有后遗症吃惊。赫克斯没有强大的原力天赋，而你有，所以这后遗症在你身上会更严重且难以预测。”

“什么后遗症？你到底对我做了什么？！”

在赫克斯眼里，她开始像信号不好时的全息投影那样闪烁。

“我不知道。你必须自己弄明白。”至少伦严格意义上说也没帮抵抗组织。

“你要醒过来了。”伦继续说道，“告诉他们，既然天行者已死，我对抵抗组织也就没有兴趣了。他们可以随便去想去的任何地方，我都不在乎。第一秩序也不会在乎。”

女人张嘴想要答话，眼里仿佛有熊熊烈焰，但紧接着她的形象就一阵摇摆、然后消失了，只留下了他们周围的Chandrilan植物园，也让赫克斯已经压力过大的脑袋清净了许多。

赫克斯问：“天行者死了？原力链接是什么？她是个绝地武士吗？”

伦在对抵抗组织的态度上终于变得理智了，这是件好事。第一秩序现在有许多麻烦要对付，但几个怀有“伟大理想”的反叛分子显然不在其列。他们已经向第一秩序打出了致命一击，不过那一击对他们自己来说同样致命。第一秩序从袭击中幸存了，并将迅速恢复。而抵抗组织则没有那么幸运。一份足够诱人的赏金就足以确保银河系中的赏金猎人们处理剩下的顽固分子，无需再劳动第一秩序。

伦叹了口气。“时间在这里的流速更慢，但你说得对，我们还有工作要做。而且在我们离开这里去应付其他人之前，你还得知道几件事。”

……

Kalonia医生洗完杯子回来、准备在（终于）轮休前最后查看一次病人的情况时，恰好看见医疗舱上的警报响了。她扑向警报器，在它把整艘飞船上的人都吵醒前关上了它。睡眠中的蕾伊正翻来覆去、喃喃低语，而整张医疗舱，以及它附近各种没有被固定的小物件，都在以绝对超过它们承受力的频率颤抖。医生在扑向警报器时就作出了决定：她给蕾伊注射了兴奋剂而非镇定剂，让女孩在把Kalonia已经老化但目前无可替代的医疗设备毁掉前惊醒了。

然后Kalonia通知了莱雅。

……

吃下整整三根口粮棒、喝下几大杯茶后，蕾伊裹着条毯子躺在将军的舱室的双层床下铺，把……发生的一切都告诉了莱雅。当然，这“一切”既不包括至高无上号、斯诺克或和禁卫队（她很确定自己从本……凯洛伦的口中听到过这个词）的疯狂战斗，也不包括被凯洛伦拒绝时她感到的那种全部希望和期待都被推翻的震惊。但它的确包括阿奇托，绝地神庙，和凯洛伦的古怪原力链接（她引导莱雅设想它是从弑星者基地那场战斗起开始的），以及她对卢克的可怕失望感。

“我很抱歉。”她说，没有流泪（哭泣不过是在浪费水分并向掠食者暴露自己的虚弱），同时用她不知怎么学到的方法在自己思想周围竖起了一层壁垒，“我知道他去世了，而且他救了你们所有人，我知道。我很抱歉。”

莱雅点点头，温柔地摸摸她的肩。“你所告诉我的……让我明白了许多我过去无法理解的事情。在那件事发生后，当他告诉我们……本做了什么时，他只肯说那都是他的错，说是他把本推进了黑暗面。就连楚伊都没办法使他透露更多细节。韩也不行。他就说了这些，然后他就消失了。他……他甚至没有试图帮助我们寻找本。他只是说那是没有意义的，本已经彻底堕落了。我们找了本很多年。韩……我失去了他，他又做起了他的老本行。而我，我搜集了所有我能找到的信息，研究了每一条可能的线索，还在没有卢克或其他导师的帮助下使用我的原力能力。可一切都是徒劳。直到一年前，我才从一个外环星系的老线人那里得知本在第一秩序。”

“伦，”蕾伊说，忽然一阵哽咽（不，她不会哭，永远不会哭），“他现在是凯洛伦了。”

莱雅向后靠在舱壁上，用锐利的目光锁定了蕾伊。蕾伊能感到自己思想壁垒上的压力。莱雅的试探轻柔、弥散，和她儿子那强大的存在比起来柔弱许多。但这柔弱中也蕴含着力量。“你必须让她看到些什么，否则她不会停止的。”直觉，或某种东西甚至某个人，在蕾伊的脑子里轻声说。于是蕾伊让莱雅看到了他们在阿奇托岛上几乎牵手的画面，以及他们最后一次原力链接时，她儿子跪在科瑞特星废弃基地的地上，眼神绝望、两手空空的场景。

莱雅长长地、轻轻地呼出一口气。蕾伊不确定这算不算一声叹息。

“所以刚刚发生的事……”

“我刚刚和他在一起。”蕾伊说，“一个遍布着白色的……树的地方。中间有一池塘水。那也许是座花园？他在那里，和另一个人类一起。一个高个子、瘦瘦的男人，肤色十分苍白。还有很古怪的头发。”她皱皱眉头，不太肯定自己的记忆是否准确，“橙色的头发。”

“哦。”莱雅眨眨眼。这倒是出乎意料。“阿米蒂奇赫克斯将军？”

蕾伊点头。“我想那是他的名字。但他的头衔不是将军。而是别的什么……元什么。”

“帝国有元帅这个头衔。”莱雅说，“也许他在霍斯尼亚星系被毁后得到了升职。但我想现在这不怎么重要了。本……伦他说了什么吗？”

这点，蕾伊记得很清楚。“他说既然天行者已死，没有人会在乎抵抗组织了。他也不在乎。我们可以想去哪就去哪。”这听上去很不连贯，于是她补充道：“他不会来追我们。”

莱雅的嘴角微微上扬，形成了一个淡淡的、严肃的笑。“好吧，有意思。你知道他是怎么开启链接的吗？”

“不知道。”蕾伊苦涩地答道，“我完全不了解原力。”

“我曾以为我了解，”将军说，“但比我期望了解的少，比我应该了解的更是少得多。我需要学习更多，你也是。”

……


	11. 大家意识到了通稿措辞的重要性

这次午餐（因为在现在的紧急情况下所有人都在三班倒，所以每次距最近睡眠时间超过十二小时的进餐都被算作午餐）进展很顺利，行政主管Yaelin Raikte想，放下了筷子，把它摆到她那盘吃到一半的粉色面条、炖肉和新鲜蔬菜旁。

最高领袖的加入让她有点措手不及，但她不算特别惊讶，毕竟刚才公关总监Nienun已经向她汇报过了情况。当她赶到时，代理元帅赫克斯看上去有些紧张、眼神呆滞，不过他仍坚持以能达到机器人标准的礼节问候了她。令人放心的是，赫克斯在进餐期间发表的评论，虽然有几条超出了他的领域，但都很理智且切中要点。

更不用说最高领袖本人也表现得十分客气。这可真是个惊喜。和传言相反，他冷静、清醒，还很关注民事部门（当然，斯诺克的漠不关心也不是没有帮助）。他同意了各部门及其员工在定局者号（他目前的旗舰）和其余主力舰队飞船间的分配计划；他同意了她提议的民事部门内部必需的大规模升职草案，以及代理元帅军事部门的对应草案；他还告诉了他们一些会让即将召开的高级官员峰会变得更加激动人心的事（她在自己的数据仪上记下要向代理元帅询问额外安保措施，以防万一）。

是关于媒体方案的讨论让情况迅速失控，仿佛放出了一头Wampa雪兽。

“第一秩序什么时候有了个原力事务部？！！”

在半秒之内，赫克斯这只Nexu兽由原本的吃饱喝足状态变得刚毛竖立、利爪和尖牙伸出、四只眼睛里辐射出只属于猎手的专注。很好。看来他经历的无论什么原力创伤都没改变他的本性。只不过，行政主管对有一个仿佛凶兽的家伙坐在自己身边虽然并不陌生（她曾偶尔和达斯维达共事过），但也不觉得特别舒服。蕾·斯隆对年轻时赫克斯的评价从很大程度上决定了主管此刻的态度，她的Tangrian老乡财务总监——他正在医疗站重新长出自己的脊髓——的看法也帮了不少忙。她祈盼这步棋自己没有走错。

“自从最高领袖斯诺克接管第一秩序，代理元帅。”不管他像不像只Nexu兽，她理论上都是他的同僚，还比他年长五十岁。她绝对不会称他为长官。

“它是个和民事部门平级的完整单位，由最高领袖本人担任主管、凯洛伦担任副主管——当然，那是在他，呃，在您，最高领袖，加入了第一秩序后。人事部应该在给您的入职培训手册中附上了相关细节，假如您还记得起来的话。”

从外表上看，最高领袖正茫然地越过行政主管的头顶凝视着她背后的巨大舷窗。显然，他什么也没记起来。

“如果您不反对的话，最高领袖，我可以命令人事部作出必要的职务调整。您打算任命一位新的副主管吗？还有，伦武士们是将继续暂任军职吗？如果是的话，我会通知人力资源部的。”人事部隶属民事部门，人力资源部则受军事部门管辖。但双方的确偶有沟通。

长长的沉默。赫克斯坐立不安地摆弄着自己的数据仪；Nienun在她的数据仪上记着什么；行政主管则耐心地等待着。最高领袖终于说道：

“新任副主管人选会在高级官员峰会后确定。伦武士们将继续在他们目前的职衔下工作。”

不等主管答话，他又说：

“你来自Tangrian，像她一样。”最高领袖朝Nienun的方向歪歪脑袋。后者从自己的数据仪上抬起头。以主管对她的了解，她看上去十分紧张。（哦，亲爱的，之前到底发生了什么？Nienun向主管汇报了一场令人不安的意外。虽然她本人也直接地卷入了那场意外，但她在汇报时提到了每个人受到的影响，独独漏了自己。）

“是的，我们是Tangrian人。”行政主管说。她平稳地吸气呼气。

“你是怎么加入第一秩序的？”

平稳。一呼一吸。

“蕾斯隆元帅和我曾一起为帝国效力。”她说，同时再次拿起了筷子。据她所知，在和最高领袖说话时最好把自己的双手置于他的视线范围内。“在新共和国成立初期，也就是前任最高领袖刚刚接管第一秩序后，蕾联系了我。当时我正在Loronar星政府任职。代理总监Tiekte是我的同事，我说服了她和我一起投奔斯隆元帅。”她们都对新共和国的无能和盲目感到恼火，也为自己的前途、甚至自己的性命担忧。愿宇宙母亲饶恕她们，她们那时觉得这会是场历险。

主管当然知道凯洛伦长什么样。在他没戴头盔从最高领袖的电梯里出现后，只过了几秒钟，他的照片就传遍了整个舰队。那天，关于“凯洛伦的外貌”的数不清的赌局都有了结果。但她之前从未亲耳听过他本人说话。他的声音动听、低沉而柔和，而且（对那些能听得出来的人来说）充满了力量感。

但他的眼睛……

最高领袖问：“你当面见过斯诺克吗？”

“我见过，长官。当至高无上号开始服役时，民事管理部门就被移到了它上面。在那之前，我在Desether星上工作……”Desether星是首个第一秩序在其上大规模安顿下来的世界，也是第一秩序的非官方发源地，“……负责建立第一秩序的民事分支。我出席了一场介绍理事会成员的正式会议。斯诺克并不特别关心民事管理方面的问题，只要他的，呃，更宏大的目标能够实现。”

最高领袖那好听的、令人不安的声音说：“Tangrian人是‘原力中性’的。”

赫克斯和Nienun同时问：“什么？”，接着互相交换了一个略显尴尬的眼神。赫克斯把注意力移回了最高领袖身上，Nienun则喝了口饮料（营养需求是餐饮部目前最优先考虑的对象：每个人对饮料的选择都被无视了，替代以一种神秘的橙绿色调和剂，果味醇厚且偏酸。这显然是为了确保大家都摄入了足够的必需微量营养素，不管他们喜欢与否。），向后靠在椅背上，双目圆睁。

行政主管谨慎地道：“我不能确定，长官。Tangrian文化从未关注原力。”

这不算撒谎。Tangrian联盟是个技术专政的国家，因此脱离国籍者肯定不能获准接触“遗传管控部”的核心信息和该部门对联盟基因库的操纵。至于某些好奇心强的脱离国籍者可能在数十年断断续续的调查中挖掘出的内容，也不过是臆测。

赫克斯问：“长官，呃，原力中性有什么意义吗？”他的致命关注因为这个干扰稍稍放松了些。最高领袖是为了转移赫克斯的注意才故意问了那个问题吗？

房间内的气压突然有了变化。主管的耳朵里砰砰直响，视线也开始变得模糊。她艰难地吞吞口水，在脑海里飞快地把离自己最近的二十个先辈的名字背了一遍，然后那难熬的一瞬就过去了。她看不见Nienu的手，它们无疑正在主人的大腿上攥成了拳头。主管对上她朋友的目光，再低头看向自己的手：一只拿着筷子，一只平放在桌上、盘子边。片刻后，Nienun眨眨眼，也把她的手移到了最高领袖的视线内。

最高领袖说：“Tangrian人既不处于平衡状态，也不和原力完全断绝。他们是中性的。像机器人那样。原力可以触碰他们的身体，但很难把握他们的……思想，或者说把他们的思想从背景噪音中区别出来。”

“我小时候听过相关的传说。”Nienun突然说，愿宇宙保佑她，“说是在几百代人前绝地收编了我们太多人，于是神决定改变下一批绝地的种族构成，结果我们中再也没有人能成为原力使用者了。这只是传说，未经证实。”

尽管他没戴面具，最高领袖的表情也不容易解读。他的神态变化很细微，而且谁知道一个像他那种级别的原力使用者会对什么刺激作出反应呢？无论是不是故意的，这个话题的走向都很危险，所以是时候将讨论引回到原来（稍微不那么凶险）的轨道上去了。

主管抿了口饮料（喝多了后，你会发现它其实没那么难喝。而她真的很需要那些营养。）。她不喜欢玩Sabacc，不喜欢所有包含了太多不确定因素的消遣。她更宁愿玩shah-tezh。但现在她不仅在玩sabacc，玩的还是Corellian Spike版的sabacc。而无论她喜不喜欢，现在都是掷骰子的时候了。

“原力事务部的部门规章经过最高领袖斯诺克核准，被划分为Yanjon级别的信息，只有军事部门的主管也就是蕾斯隆元帅、民事部门的主管也就是我以及最高领袖本人有权限查阅。”

她敲了敲数据仪，相关规章就出现在了最高领袖面前。它被模糊处理过，以防止未经授权之人偷窥。“最高领袖，请问您允许代理元帅和公关部总监获得接收这些条款的权限吗？”有那么短暂的、令人恐怖的一瞬，最高领袖的目光转向了她。

“我允许。”

她输入了必需的授权信息，接着同样经过模糊处理的规章也出现在了另外两人眼前。

“这是阅读受限函件SLO732-15AGAD《原力事务部特别章程》，分级Yanjon。请大家看向第三段(a)(i)条。”

在接下来的沉默中，行政主管抓住机会快速地吃完了她碗里的美味蔬菜。（溶液栽培机构正在撤离，准备将它的单位分配到主力舰队尚存的舰船上，所以她打算趁还有新鲜蔬菜时多吃点。）

是代理元帅念出了条款的内容。他的声音比平常尖了些。理论上的确应该由赫克斯来念，考虑到Nienun职衔太低不好先开口，而最高领袖……他又在神游天外了。

“s(a)在下述情况下，一名原力事务部成员的死亡或受伤都不会被视作第一秩序内部的违纪行为或刑事、民事犯罪：

(i)当死伤是由另一名原力事务部成员用原力导致时。

(ii)在没有疏忽的情况下。这一情况的定义见军事指导手册FOMIM-A103第三卷——《训练总则》。”

行政主管用她最完美的平静口气说：“我相信这个条款和我们最终制定的公关计划高度相关，最高领袖。”


	12. 我们见到了新（老）玩家

元帅Natasi Daala的办公桌“乒”地发出一声通知提示音。

“舰桥呼叫元帅。”Attande上校的清脆嗓音通过通讯器说。这位复仇者号歼星舰的指挥官听上去心情愉悦。

“敌军正全线溃退，长官。经初步估计，他们的主力舰船被削弱了80％，中等飞船62％，单人战斗机87％。他们在这场战斗中没有使用可识别的无人驾驶飞船。我们要追击吗？我们的Tie战机播撒了追踪器，而约有72％的追踪器都成功附着了。”

“祝贺你，上校。请转达我对舰队所完成工作的称赞。暂时没必要追击。等我们想彻底歼灭他们的时候，我们能再次找到他们。清理战场，重整队形。汇报时再见。Daala，结束。”

她的私人参谋Nikara Pellaeon从通向开放办公区的门口探进脑袋。“恭喜您，长官。又一个成功的策略。”

Daala允许自己露出一个得意的笑。第一秩序的次空间研究结出了硕果，其中就包括快速且高效地确认新超光速路线的能力。把守通向Allegiant星系（或者像银河系其他地方、包括第一秩序那样称呼它：帝国残余）的主要超光速通道的新共和国舰队完全没注意到第一秩序的核心星区舰队悄悄跃迁进了Allegiant的中心地带。在接下来的十五分钟里，一秩的攻击（这攻击定在Hosnian星系毁灭后开始，以达到最好效果）就歼灭了一半的新共武装。随着新共的辅助单位在他们母世界的急切命令下撤离，剩下的新共飞船也就沦为了一秩的囊中之物。花费数天把它们逐个清除成了个无聊的活计。

“现在到了最困难的部分。”Daala说，漫不经心地把玩着自己的灰色和红棕相间的发辫（Daala是这种特殊发型留在了一秩认可发型清单上的主要原因），“帝国残……Allegiant星系的人仍认为自己代表了帝国。他们需要明白事实并非如此。”

Pellaeon对她回以微笑，“我很期待，长官。”作为她的参谋，他首当其冲地承受了来自这个星区的管理者（她拒绝称那人为总督）和总司令Allegiant将军普莱德的越来越无理的要求。后者还（错误地）认为他们才拥有对这个星区的管辖权。

Daala并不觉得帝国残……Allegiant星系（Pellaeon曾威胁说要让她卧室的通讯器在她睡觉期间不停重复“Allegiant 星系”直到她不再口误）会是个麻烦。在其他方面相当无能的新共和国对确保所有被打败的敌人都遵守银河公约（尤其是那些裁军的条款）却相当狂热。因此这个星系虽然有充足的金钱、资源和工业产能，但极度缺乏现代化武器或制造它们的渠道。

不幸的是，对武器的缺乏被人员严重冗余“弥补”了。星系的政府机构，无论军事或民事，都由上了年纪的前帝国军官组成。他们是一伙典型的复仇运动者，无时不刻在企图回到记忆中随时间流逝变得越来越美好的帝国时代。天真地，他们认为自己有资格在帝国恢复后获得实权职位。

Daala还没有收到用他们更年轻、脑袋运转更灵活的副手们替代他们的指示。考虑到主力舰队目前正陷入混乱，那指示恐怕一时半会不会下达，但她真诚地希望那只是时间问题。而且假如他们进一步惹怒了她，他们的退休生活将不会是去乡下在家人的陪伴下侍弄花花草草，而是接受挪用公款的审判并被关进最近的监狱。会计和审计部门已经汇报了星系政府军事和民事分支的许多有趣的财务异常。一秩的法庭审计师们，包括机器人和人类，都在磨拳擦掌呢。

办公桌又响了。这次是Pallaeon，表明有某件事急需她的关注。Daala叹了口气。享受胜利的甜蜜时光总是那么短暂。但给她的邮件分级是Pallaeon的职责，而他有很强的判断力。（Daala相信应该让她的手下放手做他们已经证明自己有实力完成的事。没能很快表现得令她满意的人不会留任很久）

她敲敲桌子，调出了自己的消息队列。那里，在通常没有几条消息的“最紧急”栏下，正列着两条标橙的来信。她点开了它们。

好啊，好啊。两条“请所有人员注意”的公告，分别来自代理元帅赫克斯和行政主管Yaelin Raikte（她是仅次于最高领袖的民事部门长官）。两条消息的措辞相同，都宣布最高领袖授权开启一轮军事和民事的临时紧急升职，以填补由弑星者基地、Fulminatrix号的毁灭和对至高无上号的袭击造成的空缺，并附有空缺职位的初步清单。所有员工都要在下个月内向上级提交自己的员工考核表。

Daala苦涩地一笑。看来主力舰队的问题已经不是问题了。

“Nikara！等斯隆元帅有空就联系她。以及，在你下一次轮岗时上交你的员工考核表。”

一个小时后，元帅仍坐在办公桌前，边欣赏新共媒体关于Hosnian事件鱼龙洪杂的报道，边享受自己卡路里经过精确计算、营养丰富的午餐。这时她的桌子发出一阵嗡鸣，其音高表明它只可能来自一个人。

Daala关上办公室的门，激活了半个小时的“严禁打扰”，以便Pellaeon相应地调整她的日程，然后接受了通讯请求。虽然复仇者号和未知星域间距离遥远，有数不清的空间扭曲，但蕾斯隆的投影从外表看十分稳定，且是三维的。这是第一秩序对次空间传输技术研究的又一项成果。

斯隆看上去很疲惫，而且她的白发比她们上次不久前通话时多了不少。但她昂首挺胸的姿势还是让Daala警惕起来。只有傻瓜才会低估斯隆。

准确地说，她们从来不是朋友。两人的性格和指挥方式相差甚远。不过她们本质都上是诚实、信奉实用主义的人。斯隆有她的秘密，但她从未，至少据Daala了解从未，试图欺骗过Daala，或企图在后者能接受的程度之上操纵后者。更不用说，她们在对斯诺克和他接管第一秩序一事上看法一致（她们甚至没必要向对方详述）。当斯诺克将斯隆边缘化时，她屈服了，转而忙于处理从零开始建立一个跨星系管理机构的各种琐碎细节。Daala也屈膝了，接受了她在新的统帅部中的位置，同时尽可能地远离斯诺克，以免自己遭到和斯隆相似（或更糟）的命运，毕竟她没有斯隆的耐心、坚韧和狡诈。这不是说她缺少自知之明或自尊。偏好靠用离子炮的炮膛指着别人来达成协议并不可耻。但在斯诺克的第一秩序里，斯隆的作派成功的机会更大。

当然，谨慎地，Daala从未想过，哪怕仅仅对自己来说，“成功”在这个语境下可能意味着什么。

像平常一样，斯隆开门见山。

“Natasi，我想你已经读过公告了。”

Daala礼貌地微微低头，以示对对方资历的尊重。

“我读过了，蕾。恭喜你。”

……

千年隼上唯一能同时容纳超过一打人的地方——即使这些人互相了解和喜欢——只有主货舱。楚巴卡和抵抗组织的技工用现有的材料匆匆搭建了供氧、供暖装置和其他极其简陋的卫生设施，但货舱里还是还是又闷又臭，而且——尽管有几十人和越来越多的波格鸟散发着热量——冷得厉害。

莱雅用她的袍子裹住自己，挥手阻止了那些试图起立并向她敬礼的人。一只旧集装箱被临时清理出来充当她的座位，供她观察自己部下们的状况：大家都比几小时前好了许多，至少第一眼看上去如此。这并不完全是件好事。无论蕾伊（还有本。Breha Organa那不容置疑的声音在莱雅的脑海里说。）做了什么，它都不仅仅治愈了每个人的伤和生理上的疲惫，还显然像Harter刚刚带着毫不掩饰的不安小心确认的那样，对大家的脑部机能造成了一定影响。但和期望中的相反，此刻等待着莱雅的命令的男男女女都健康、警惕、情绪稳定，并且在情况允许的程度下充满活力。这最后一点很重要。当然，波达默龙的精神状况还令人担忧。不过就像Harter谨慎地指出的那样：“他不高兴，因为他有理由如此。”

虽然现在的情况还有许多隐患，但莱雅还是对自己不用对付她原本以为会从大家身上感到的低落士气而深怀感激。

“好啦，朋友们，”她开口道，“信不信由你，但现在的局面比我担心的要好得多。”

……

驾驶舱里，楚巴卡正向蕾伊解释作为一艘灰市长途货运飞船（走私船的委婉说法），在银河荒蛮地带该如何行事。

“选个名字吧。”他说，“我有这些名字的ID：‘神秘号’、‘Corell骄傲号’、‘星际使者号’、‘任性小子号’……”

蕾伊扮个鬼脸。楚巴卡龇牙，柔声低吼着同意道：“不要这个名字，不要。”

“星际使者？”蕾伊提议，“那是个好名字。”它的确是。它听上去很……正确。她不知道该不该相信自己的直觉，毕竟她已经因此犯了个灾难性的大错，但给飞船起名字似乎只是件小到不能再小的小事，以至于她不用担心犯错误的后果。根据莱雅告诉她的话，这个名字反映了抵抗组织现在必须扮演的角色：使者，信使，积极分子。一个他们自身不再有力量去实现的梦想的倡议者。（说不定他们其实一直没有那份力量。楚巴卡一直在就抵抗组织和第一秩序的军事实力对比喋喋不休）

……

一名矮小的黑皮肤队长在他们从会议室出来时正等在公共办公区里。赫克斯疑问地扬眉，接着认出了他：不幸的Aznic Keltor队长，凯洛伦的私人参谋。全定局者号的乘员都公认他是真的很倒霉。

Aznic Keltor队长敬了个礼，僵硬地说：“最高领袖，长官！因为前任最高领袖斯诺克的所有私人职员都不幸离世了，所以现在您的私人办公室严重缺员。您允许我要求人力资源部给您任命一位新参谋以及与您头衔相配的全体属下吗？”

他努力表现得面无表情，声音里也没有透露出希翼。啊，真是名优秀的官员，太可惜了。赫克斯想。以及，Keltor，你想得倒美。

Keltor在凯洛伦最初加入第一秩序时曾是位前途无量的年轻军官，但从那时起，他就被困在了伦的身边，因为人力资源部实在是找不出愿意顶替他的人。赫克斯甚至多次提拔了他，以作为对驳回他调任申请的补偿。他活到了现在，而且根据医疗记录，甚至从未受过身体伤害，所以显然伦对他印象不错。没必要在一个部件运转良好时替换它。（以防万一，赫克斯还是授权他接受定期心理测评。）

斯诺克的属下中，没在值班的那些都因霍尔多的袭击死在了自己的舱室里，和那一整块船体一起蒸发了；在值班的那些，被内部搜救小组发现时，都正在自己的岗位上昏睡。后者都于三小时内死掉了，尽管医疗人员用尽一切办法试图挽救他们的生命。赫克斯暗暗记下之后要问伦这件事。它绝不可能和斯诺克的死无关。他那长长的“我需要了解的原力相关事宜”表单上又加了一项。

伦说：“耐心等待，然后你就会得到你真正想要的。”这话真让人“充满希望”啊。而Keltor听到它时甚至没有畏缩，这更充分说明了他有多么适合目前的岗位。伦继续道：“你暂时继续担任我的办公室主任。你可以按自己的意思招募新人，但首先从那些在搜救任务中帮助了我的人中挑。我还需要一个礼仪机器人，和一名专门隶属于我的医护人员。载我从科瑞特星回来的飞船上的军医就够了。以及，明天向我上交你的员工考核表。”

Keltor又敬了个礼。无论他正忍受着怎样的绝望，他都没有表现出来。“是，长官！”

赫克斯和Raikte交换了一个眼神。正常情况下，这会是他们俩往伦的办公室里塞自己人的好机会。但现在嘛……赫克斯发现自己对伦说：“最高领袖，关于礼仪机器人，我建议您先用一个基础型号的，然后让它根据您的需要自我更新。这套程序在我的办公室运行得非常令人满意。”

赫克斯准备面对伦的怒视。出乎他意料的是，伦的眼神并不怀有敌意。不过他那几乎时空白的神情可以理解为任何东西。

但伦的回应客气而明智：“谢谢你，元帅。这个建议很好。Keltor队长，就按元帅说的办。”

他又转向Raikte：“Raikte主管，我相信你很忙。谢谢你抽出时间今天和我们共进午餐。我们稍后的高级官员峰会上再见。至于你，元帅，我需要你和代理总监Tiekte半小时后随我去检查已过世的最高领袖斯诺克的舱室。Keltor队长，请跟我来。”

最高领袖接受了所有人的半礼（军事人员握拳、民事人员手掌摊开将手放在胸口一侧），然后风一般大步离开了，身后跟着Keltor队长坚忍的身影。

“他甚至没有披一件披风！”Tiekte喃喃道，显然还因为午饭时揭露的几个真相而处于震惊状态，“我得把这一幕拍下来。”

Raikte威胁地咳咳两声。“元帅，感谢你的盛情款待。我们高级官员峰会上见。”她犹豫了片刻，补充说：“还有，额，我猜到时候会有适合的安保措施？鉴于我们在会议上很可能要讨论一些敏感议题。”

赫克斯歪歪脑袋。“别担心，女士。我向你保证，不会发生任何骚乱。”

Tiekte问：“元帅，这趟……检查，我们要穿防护服吗？我以为那一整片区域都被封锁了。”

Opan队长说：“没必要，女士。那里的确被封锁了，加热装置也停止了运行，但还有氧气和重力。我们料到了最高领袖可能想查看那些舱室。”

即使最高领袖不想，赫克斯也想，并且他已经打算在撤离至高无上号前进入那里。

民事人员离开了。Tiekte边走边对自己的数据仪说着“录像机器人”“形象调整”和“初步舆论引导”之类的话。至少她知道自己该做什么。赫克斯暗暗记下要提议让自己的部门员工和公关部间开展定期联络会，以实现统一和战略上一致的内外宣传。显然，忽视民事部门是斯诺克犯下的一项致命错误。这错误不会被犯第二次。

他的沉思从被他私人办公室传来的一阵痛苦的嚎叫打断了。

“米莉森特醒了，长官。”Stynnix不必要地提醒说，“我们可以让它到主办公区来吗？”

赫克斯一直怀疑他的猫才是他的部下们追随他的主要原因。Opan尊重一名米莉森特这样的专业杀手，其他所有人则都被她好看的外表和伪装出的魅力欺骗了。

“当然了，中尉。有你们陪着她会更开心的。”

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一秩序不仅仅用次空间能量传输技术炸星球这个想法是我（原作者）从Gamebird上得来的。


End file.
